


cawthon

by siramay



Series: The Grand Fnaf Story [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: After Act 2, F/M, FINALY THE FNAF SUFF, Magic, Other Dimentions, Song fic, cant say the same for michael, gods but lets call them creators, i think thats all, oh yeah and a magical dragon, scott cawthon is willaim afton, scott/will is a creator, william potrayed as not a stinky rat man for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 55
Words: 30,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siramay/pseuds/siramay
Summary: Hamilton but scott cawthon
Relationships: Fredbear/Marionette | The Puppet, Michael Afton/Original Character(s) (mentioned), William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Mrs. Afton, William Afton | Dave Miller/Other(s), william is also scott so that to
Series: The Grand Fnaf Story [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. cawthon

**Author's Note:**

> narrator siramay: hello again!  
shigh poor scott he was only ten when Saturn left but Saturn was way to self destructive to care for his family maybe one day in the far future we can see him again (lets hope hes better to) ah but this is scotts story or as hes called William afton....now I know this is what you've all been waiting for the story of how scott cawthon became....the purple man  
well ill let my friends saythe rest, HIT IT The musical begins with the company summarizing Scott cawthon's early life as a wolf pup in the multiverse  
https://youtu.be/VhinPd5RRJw

narrator siramay: hello again!  
shigh poor scott he was only ten when Saturn left but Saturn was way to self destructive to care for his family maybe one day in the far future we can see him again (lets hope hes better to) ah but this is scotts story or as hes called William afton....now I know this is what you've all been waiting for the story of how scott cawthon became....the purple man  
well ill let my friends saythe rest, HIT IT The musical begins with the company summarizing Scott cawthon's early life as a wolf pup in the multiverse

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM Ba da da

Michael Afton (burny):  
How does a jerk face, orphan, son of a rant  
And a drakewolf, dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean by providence impoverished,  
In squalor, grow up to be a hero and a creator?

Henry:  
The ten-dollar founding creator without a creator  
Got a lot greater by working a lot later  
By being a less of a hater by being a self-stater  
By fourteen, they placed him in charge of a click baiter

The marionette:  
And every day while center points were being slaughtered and carted away  
Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up  
Inside, he was longing for something to be a part of  
The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow, or MURDER!

Fredbear:  
Then a rantacane came, and devastation reigned  
Our wolf saw his future drip, dripping down the drain  
Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain  
And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain

Burny (Michael):  
Well, the word got around, they said, this kid is insane, man  
Took a game series just to send him to the creator land  
Get your education, don’t forget from whence you came  
And the world is gonna know your name  
WHAT'S YOUR NAME MAN!?

Scott:  
Scott cawthon…  
My name is Scott cawthon  
And there’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you wait, just you wait **evil smile**

Camille:  
When he was ten his father split, full of it, debt-ridden  
Two years later, see Scott and his mother bed-ridden  
Half-dead sittin' in their own sick, the scent thick

Company:  
And Scott cawthon got better but his mother went quick

Nintendo:  
Moved in with a cousin but the cousin committed suicide  
Left him with nothin' but ruined pride, something new inside voice saying  
SCOTT you gotta fend for yourself  
He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf

Burny (Michael):  
There would have been nothin' left to do for someone less astute  
He woulda been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution  
Started workin', clerkin' for his late mother’s landlord  
Tradin' sugar cane and rum and all the things he can’t afford  
(Scammin') for every book he can get his hands on  
(Killin') for the future see he now as he stands on the bow of a ship headed for a new land  
In creator town you can be a new wolf

Company (and Scott)  
In creator town you can be a new wolf (just you wait)  
In creator town you can be a new wolf (just you wait)  
In creator town you can be a new wolf (just you wait)  
In creator town you can be a new wolf  
Creator town  
Creator town!

Scott:  
JUST YOU WAIT!

Company:  
SCOTT CAWTHON (Scott cawthon)

We are waiting in the wings for you (waiting in the wings for you)

You could never back down  
You never learned to take your TIIMMMEE

Oh, Scott cawthon (Scott cawthon)

When youtubeia sings for you  
Will they know what you overcame?  
Will they know you rewrote your game?  
The world will never be the SAAMMMEE, oh

Burny (Michael):  
The ship is in the harbor now  
See if you can spot him

Another creator comin' from the bottom

His enemies destroyed his rep youtubia forgot him

Toby fox, net, Dan Salvato, fredbear:  
We fought with him!

Henry/Marcy (eliza Afton)  
Me, I died for him!

Nintendo:  
Me, I trusted him!

Angelica, Camille, Peggy, mangle:  
Me, I loved him

Burny (Michael)  
And me!  
**turns purple**  
IM THE DARN FOOL THAT SHOT HIM!  
(Shot him)  
(Shot him)

There’s a million things I haven’t done  
But just you WAAIITTT

Burney (Michael)  
What’s your name, man?

SCOTT CAWTHON!


	2. i wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siramay: and so scott went to creator town with a dream and a plan, but with that plan he knew he'd have to be the bad guy as scott contemplates this he fills with determination deciding to go through with it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ExmW1vrR_yc

[SCOTT]  
This park and these houses  
Old streets I have walked  
Everything dear, will it be here  
One day when I am returning?  
My friends will get married  
Have children and homes  
It sounds so nice  
Well planned and wise  
Never expecting surprises

I wonder  
It’s frightening  
Leaving now  
Is that the right thing?  
I wonder  
It scares me  
But who the heck am I  
If I don’t even try?  
I’m not a coward  
Oh no, I’ll be strong  
One chance in a lifetime  
Yes, I will take it  
It can’t go wrong

My friends are my family  
This city I love  
Buses I’ve missed  
Boys that I’ve kissed  
Everything old and familiar

I wonder  
It’s frightening  
Leaving now  
Is that the right thing?  
I wonder  
It scares me  
But who the heck am I  
If I don’t even try?  
I’m not a coward  
Oh no, I’ll be strong  
One chance in a lifetime  
Yes I will take it  
It can’t go wrong

Yes I will take it  
It can’t go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah one mamma mia 2 song so I don't own fnaf, im not insulting scott and I don't own mamma mia 2  
such a motivational song about becoming a murderer....  
in this story of course  
though he hasn't murdered yet


	3. sal ender, sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the summer of 1976 in creator town, Scott cawthon seeks out sal ender. Sal ender advises him to "Exposition less encrypt more” Scott rebuffs Sal ender's game philosophy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/LOUf8Z0RQic

COMPANY OF FNAF ANIMATRONICS:  
1976\. Creator town

Scott:  
Pardon me. Are you sal ender, sir?

Sal:  
That depends. Who’s asking?

Scott:  
Oh, well, sure, sir  
I’m Scott cawthon, I’m at your service, sir  
I have been looking for you

[Sal:  
I’m getting nervous

Scott:  
Sir…  
I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours. I may have punched him. It’s a blur, sir. He handles the financials?

[Sal:  
You punched the wrake sir?

[Scott:  
Yes!  
I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I’m not stupid!

So how’d you do it? How’d you graduate so fast?

[Sal:  
It was my parents’ dying wish before they passed

[Scott:  
You’re an orphan. Of course! I’m an orphan  
God, I wish there was a war!  
Then we could prove that we’re worth more  
Than anyone bargained for…

[Sal:  
Can I buy you a drink?

[Scott:  
That would be nice

[Sal:  
While we’re talking, let me offer you some free advice  
Exposition less

[Scott:  
What?

[Sal:  
Encrypt more

[Scott:  
Ha

[sal:  
Don’t let them know what’s going on and what’s it all for

[Scott  
You can’t be serious

[Sal  
You wanna get ahead?

[Scott:  
Yes

[Sal  
Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead…

[Henry:  
Yo yo yo yo yo!  
What time is it?

[Henry/toby/Dan]  
SHOW TIME!

[Sal:  
Like I said…

[Henry:  
Show time! Show time! Yo!  
I’m henry brakejaw in the place to be!  
Two pints o’ dragon cola, but I’m workin’ on three, uh!  
Those night guards don’t want it with me!  
Cuz I will POP chick-a POP these gaurds till I’m free!

[Toby fox:  
Oui, mon ami, je m’appelle toby fox  
The pacifist of the indie gaming set!  
I came from afar just to say “Bonsoir!”  
Tell the rants “Casse toi!” undertales the best  
C’est moi!

[Dan Salvato:  
Brrrah brraaah! I am Dan Salvato!  
Up in it, lovin’ it, yes I heard ya fanboys said “Come again”

[Henry and toby;  
Ayyyyy

[Dan:  
Lock up ya fan games and mods, of course  
It’s hard to have intercourse over four sets of role plays…

[Toby:  
Wow

[Dan Salvato  
No more hacks, pour me another brew, son!  
Let’s raise a couple more…

Henry/toby fox/Dan Salvato:  
TO THE REVOLUTION!

[Henry:  
Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of Princeton College!

Dan:  
Sal ender!

[Henry:  
Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!

[Sal  
Good luck with that: you’re takin’ a stand  
You spit. I’m ‘a sit. We’ll see where we land

[Toby/Dan  
Boooo!

[Henry:  
Sal, the revolution’s imminent. What do you stall for?

[Scott  
If you stand for nothing, sal, what’ll you fall for?

[Henry/toby/Dan Salvato:  
Ooh  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Who are you?  
Ooh, WHO IS THIS KID? WHATS HE GONNA DO!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf, scott, toby and dan are not mean to be insulted   
(though if you think this is insulting dan you should see how he was portrayed in doki rouge)  
though I do own sal ender...kinda


	4. my shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and instead joins three revolutionaries he meets: abolitionist henry, the flamboyant Frenchman toby fox, and the tailor's apprentice dan salvato... Scott dazzles them with his rhetorical skills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/Ic7NqP_YGlg

Scott:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

I'mma get scholarship to King's College  
I probably shouldn't brag, but dag, I amaze and astonish  
The problem is I got a lot of brains, but no polish  
I gotta holler just to be heard  
With every word I drop knowledge

I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal  
Tryin' to reach my goal, my power of speech: unimpeachable  
Only nineteen, but my mind is older  
These creator City streets getting colder, I shoulder  
Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage  
I have learned to manage. I don't have a gun to brandish  
I walk these streets famished  
The plan is to fan this spark into a flame  
But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out my name  
I am the—

S- C-0-T-T—we are—meant to be  
All: CAW-THON MENT TO BE  
Scott: A colony that runs independently  
Meanwhile, rantrum keeps ranting on us endlessly  
Essentially, they hate us relentlessly  
Then King scapegoat turns around, runs a spending spree  
He ain't never gonna set his descendants free  
So there will be a revolution in this century  
ENTER ME!  
All:  
He says in parenthese  
Scott and (henry): And I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)  
I am not throwing away my shot (my shot)  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
Scott and henry:  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

Scott/toby/henry/Dan  
I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot  
It's time to take a shot!

Toby:  
I dream of life without the creatarchy  
The unrest in Undertale will lead to "enocide"  
"enocide?" How you say, how you s—Oh, genocide!  
If I fight I make the other side panicky  
With my  
All: SHOT

Dan: Yo, I'm a creator's apprentice  
And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis  
I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance  
To socially advance, instead of sewin' some code  
I'm gonna take a  
SHOT

Henry: Eh, but we'll never be truly free  
Until those that where created have the same rights as you and me  
You and I, do or die, wait till I sally in on a stallion  
With the first creation battalion  
Have another  
SHOT!  
Sal:   
Geniuses, lower your voices  
You keep out of trouble, and you double your choices  
I'm with you, but the situation is fraught  
You've got to be carefully taught:  
If you talk, you're gonna get SHOT  
Scott: Burny, check what we got  
Mr. Toby fox hard rock like pacifist  
I think your pants look hot  
Henry, I like you a lot  
Let's hatch a plot boter than the kettle callin' the pot  
What are the odds that god would put us all in one spot  
Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not  
A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists  
Give me a position, show me where the AMMUNITION IS!

Oh, am I talkin' too loud?  
Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth  
I never had a group of friends before  
I promise that I'll make y'all proud

Henry: let’s get this guy in front of a crowd!

All: I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

I am not throwing away my shot  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Hey yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing away my shot

Henry and group: Everybody sing  
Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)  
Hey  
Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)  
Wooh!!  
Wo-oh-oh (Wo-oh-oh)  
Sing let 'em hear ya (Yeah)  
Let's go! (Woah-woah, wo-oh-oh)  
I said, shout it to the rooftops  
(Wo-oh-oh)  
Said to the rooftops  
(Wo-oh-oh)  
Now come on  
(Yeah)  
Now come on, let's go  
Henry and group: Rise up  
When you're living on your knees, you rise up  
Tell your brother that he's got to rise up  
Tell your sister that she's got to see   
When are these colonies gonna rise up  
(Whoa, woah)  
When are these dimensions gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these dimensions gonna rise up (Woah)  
When are these dimensions gonna rise up (Woah)  
Rise up  
Scott:  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory  
When's it's gonna get me?  
In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?  
If I see it coming, do I run or do I let it be?  
Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I never thought I'd live past twenty  
Where I come from some get half as many  
Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask  
We have to make this moment last, that's plenty

Scratch that  
This is not a moment, it's the movement  
Where all the hungriest brothers with something to prove went  
Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand  
We roll like Moses, claimin' our Promised Land

And? If we win our independence?  
'Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?  
Or will the blood we shed begin an endless  
Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?

I know the action in the street is excitin'  
But Jesus, between all the bleedin' 'n fightin'  
I've been readin' 'n writin'  
We need to handle our financial situation  
Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?

I'm past patiently waitin'! I'm passionately smashing' every expectation  
Every action's an act of creation  
I'm laughing' in the face of casualties and sorrow  
For the first time, I'm thinking' past tomorrow!  
All:  
And I am not throwing' away my shot  
I am not throwing' away my shot  
Hey, yo, I'm just like my country  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry  
And I'm not throwing' away my shot  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not thrown’ away my shot)  
We gonna rise up; time to take a shot  
(Not throwing’ away my shot)

We gonna (rise up, rise up)  
Scott:  
It’s time to take a shot  
All:  
(Rise up, rise up)  
It’s time to take a shot (rise up, rise up)  
(Wo-oah) Time to take a shot (rise up)  
Take a shot, a shot, a shot, (Oh-Oh, oh)  
A-yo, it's time to take a shot (Woah, oh-oh oh)  
Time to take a shot (Woah-oh)  
And I am (And I am)  
Not throwing away my  
: NOT TROWNG AWAY MY SHOT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	5. story of tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so they dream of laying down their lives for their cause

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/3vqwrepaMR0

Scott:  
I may not live to see our glory!

Toby/Dan/henry  
I may not live to see our glory!

[Scott:  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[Toby/Dan/henry:  
But I will gladly join the fight!

[Scott:  
And when our children tell our story…

[Toby/Dan/henry  
And when our children tell our story…

[Scott  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

[Dan  
Let’s have another round tonight

[toby:  
Let’s have another round tonight

[Scott:  
Let’s have another round tonight

[Henry:  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away  
No matter what they tell you…  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[Henry/Dan  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

[Dan/toby/henry  
Telling the story of tonight

[Scott:  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

Henry/Dan/toby  
Raise a glass to freedom  
Something they can never take away

[Scott:  
No matter what they tell you

[Dan/toby:  
Let’s have another round tonight

[Henry:  
Raise a glass to the four of us

[All:  
Tomorrow there’ll be more of us

[Scott/henry  
Telling the story of tonight

[Dan/toby  
Let’s have another round tonight

[Scott/henry:  
They’ll tell the story of tonight

They’ll tell the story of tonight

They’ll tell the story of tonight   
[Dan/toby:  
Raise a glass to freedom

Raise a glass to freedom

They’ll tell the story of—

[FULL ENSEMBLE]  
Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	6. the tajari sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, the wealthy tajari sisters—Angelica the 9 tails, Camile the alolan 9 tails, and Peggy the vulpix—wander the streets of creator town, excited by the spirit of revolution in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UeqKF_NF1Qs&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=6&t=0s

Sal:  
There’s nothing creators love more  
Than going downtown and slumming’ it with the poor  
They pull up in their carriages and gawk  
At the students in the common  
Just to watch them talk  
Take satoshi tajari: the man is loaded  
Uh-oh, but little does he know that  
His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Camille  
Sneak into the city just to watch all the guys at—

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[9 tails  
Angelica!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!

[Alolan 9 tales  
Camille!

[Vulpix  
And Peggy!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
The Tajari sisters!

[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[PEGGY]  
Peggy!

[CAMILLE]  
Camille!

[COMPANY]  
Work!

[PEGGY]  
Daddy said to be home by sundown

[ANGELICA]  
Daddy doesn’t need to know

[PEGGY]  
Daddy said not to go downtown

[CAMILLE]  
Like I said, you’re free to go

[ANGELICA]  
But—look around, look around, the  
Revolution’s happening in creator town

[CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
Creator town

[COMPANY]  
Angelica

[TAJARI SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
Work!

[PEGGY]  
Its bad enough daddy wants to go to war

[CAMILLE]  
People shouting in the square

[PEGGY]  
It’s bad enough there’ll be violence on our shore

[ANGELICA]  
New ideas in the air

[ANGELICA AND MALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around, look around—

[CAMILLE]  
Angelica, remind me what we’re looking for…

[ALL MEN]  
She’s looking’ for me!

[ANGELICA]  
Camille, I’m looking’ for a mind at work  
I’m looking’ for a mind at work!  
I’m looking’ for a mind at work!  
Whooaaaaa!

[CAMILLE/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
Whooaaaaa!  
Work!  
[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work!

[Sal  
Wooh! There’s nothin’ like summer in the city  
Someone in a rush next to someone looking’ pretty  
Excuse me, miss, I know it’s not funny  
But your perfume smells like your daddy’s got money  
Why you slumming’ in the city in your fancy heels  
You searching for an urchin who can give you ideals?

[ANGELICA]  
Sal, you disgust me

[Sal  
Ah, so you’ve discussed me  
I’m a trust fund, baby, you can trust me!

[ANGELICA]  
I’ve been reading Common Sense by capcom  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane  
You want a revolution? I want a revelation  
So listen to my declaration:

[CAMILLE/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
“We hold these truths to be self-evident  
That all men are created equal”

[ANGELICA]  
And when I meet the marionette

[COMPANY]  
Unh!

[ANGELICA]  
I’m ‘a compel him to include women in the sequel!

[WOMEN]  
Work!

[CAMILLE]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky we are to be alive right now!

[CAMILLE/ANGELICA/PEGGY]  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be  
In the greatest city in the world!

[TAJARI SISTERS AND COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[ANGELICA]  
Cuz I’ve been reading Common Sense by capcom  
So men say that I’m intense or I’m insane

[ANGELICA]  
You want a revolution?  
I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

[ANGELICA/CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
We hold these truths to be self-evident that all men are created equal  
Whoo!  
[CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
Look around, look around

The revolution’s happening in—

[CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
Creator town!  
Creator town!

[FEMALE ENSEMBLE]  
Look around  
Look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now

[MEN]  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!

[WOMEN]  
Look around, look around the revolution’s happening

Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!  
Hey! Hey!

[FULL COMPANY]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now!  
History is happening in Manhattan and we just happen to be

[ALL WOMEN]  
In the greatest city in the world

[ALL MEN]  
In the greatest city—

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work, work!  
Work, work!

[COMPANY]  
Work, work!  
Work, work!

Work, work!   
[ANGELICA]  
Angelica!

[CAMILLE]  
Camille!

[PEGGY]  
And Peggy!

[ANGELICA/CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
The Tajari sisters!

We’re looking for a mind at work!  
Hey!

Hey!

[ANGELICA]  
Whoa!

In the greatest  
City in the world 

[CAMILLE/PEGGY]  
Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!  
In the greatest

City in the world

[COMPANY]  
In the greatest city in the world!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	7. farmer refuted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny growlith, a vocal Loyalist, preaches against the Youtubeia Revolution, and Scott refutes and ridicules his statements ("Farmer Refuted")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/IRImIezjxRg

Growlith:  
Hear ye, hear ye! My name is Isaiah Anthony  
And I present “Free Thoughts on the  
Proceedings of the Continental Congress!”  
Heed not the rabble who scream revolution  
They have not your interests at heart

[Dan Salvato  
Oh my God. Tear this dude apart

[Growlith  
Chaos and bloodshed are not a solution  
Don’t let them lead you astray  
This Congress does not speak for me

[Sal  
Let him be

[Growlith  
They’re playing a dangerous game  
I pray the king shows you his mercy  
For shame, for shame…

[Scott  
Yo!

He’d have you all unravel at the  
Sound of screams but the  
Revolution is comin’  
The have-nots are gonna  
Win this  
It’s hard to listen to you with a straight face

Chaos and bloodshed already haunt us, honestly you shouldn’t even talk. And what about Boston? Look at the cost, n’ all that we’ve lost n’ you talk  
About Congress?!

My dog speaks more eloquently than thee!

But strangely, your mange is the same

Is he in Jersey?

For the revolution! 

[Growlith  
Heed not the rabble  
Who scream  
Revolution, they  
Have not your  
Interests  
At heart

Chaos and bloodshed are  
Not a  
Solution. Don’t  
Let them lead you  
Astray  
This Congress does not  
Speak for me

They’re playing a dangerous game

I pray the king shows you his mercy

For shame

For shame!

[COMPANY  
For the revolution!

[Growth  
Heed—

[Scott  
If you repeat yourself again I’m gonna—

[Growlith/scott]  
Scream—

Scott  
Honestly, look at me, please don’t read!

[Growlith  
Not your interests—

[Scott  
Don’t modulate the key then not debate with me!  
Why should a tiny island across the sea regulate the price of tea?

[sal  
Scott cawthon, please!

[Scott  
Sal, I’d rather be divisive than indecisive, drop the niceties

[ENSEMBLE]  
Silence! A message from the King!  
A message from the King!

[FULL COMPANY]  
A message from the King!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	8. you'll be back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with another minor important character  
A message arrives from King satoshi goata aka Scapegoat, reminding the colonists that he is willing and able to fight for their love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/eKFN-aqPJH8

**satoshi goata a long black wolf in grand silver armor with a vast black cape holding a a silver trident**  
Satoshi goata:   
You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay  
You cry in your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by  
Why so sad?  
Remember we made an arrangement when you went away  
Now you're making me mad  
Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man

You'll be back  
Soon you'll see  
You'll remember you belong to me  
You'll be back  
Time will tell  
You'll remember that I served you well

Oceans rise, empires fall  
We have seen each other through it all  
And when push comes to shove,  
I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da da

You say our love is draining and you can't go on  
You'll be the one complaining when I am gone

And, no, don't change the subject  
Cause you're my favorite subject  
My sweet, submissive subject  
My loyal, royal subject  
Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever

You'll be back  
Like before  
I will fight the fight and win the war  
For your love  
For your praise  
And I'll love you till my dying days

When you're gone, I'll go mad  
So don't throw away this thing we had  
Cause when push comes to shove  
I will kill your friends and family.............. To remind you of my love

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da

Everybody!

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dada da da dayada

Da dada da da  
Da dadada dayada  
Dadada da da dayada....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton  
but I do own scapegoat/satoshi goata and his rants and I quite like them...well as much as you can to charaters who embody haters but scapegoats cool


	9. right hand wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The revolution is underway, and cawthon, Sal ender, and their friends join the Continental Army. As the army retreats from Creator City, General Nintendo sakuri realizes he needs help to win the war. Though Scott desires a command and to fight on the front lines, he recognizes the opportunity Nintendo’s offers him, and accepts a position as his aide-de-camp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/0JR0ApUALOQ

Company:  
Ranting Admiral soot’s got troops on the water   
Thirty-two thousand troops in Creator town harbor  
Thirty-two thousand troops in Creator town harbor  
When they surround our troops  
They surround our troops  
When they surround our troops Scott:  
As a kid in the multiverse I wished for a war  
I knew that I was poor  
I knew it was the only way to  
Henry, toby and Dan:  
Rise up  
Scott:  
If they tell my story  
I am either gonna die on the battlefield in glory or  
Henry, toby and Dan:  
Rise up  
Scott:  
We will fight for this land  
But there’s only one man  
Who can give us a command so we can  
Sc:  
Rise up  
Scott:  
Understand? It’s the only way to  
Sc:  
Rise up  
Rise up  
Scott:  
Here he comes  
Husks:  
Here comes the general  
Sal:  
Ladies and gentlemen  
Husks:  
Here comes the general  
Sal:  
The moment you’ve been waiting for  
H:  
Here comes the general  
Sal:  
The pride of Mount Vernon  
Husks:  
Here comes the general  
Sal:  
NINTENDO SAKURI!  
Nintendo:  
We are outgunned (what?)

Outmanned (what?)

Outnumbered   
Outplanned (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)

We gotta make an all out stand  
Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)   
Check it  
Can I be real a second?  
For just a millisecond?  
Let down my guard and tell the people how I feel a second?  
Now I’m the model of a modern major general  
The venerated Virginian veteran whose men are all  
Lining up, to put me up on a pedestal  
Writing’ letters to relatives  
Embellishing’ my elegance and eloquence  
But the elephant is in the room  
The truth is in ya when ya hear the Ranting cannons go

Boom

Any hope of success is fleeting  
How can I keep leading when the people I’m  
Leading keep retreating?  
We put a stop to the bleeding as the Rant take Brooklyn  
Knight takes rook, but look

We are outgunned (what?)

Outmanned (what?)

Outnumbered  
Out planned (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)

We gotta make an all-out stand  
Ayo, I’m gonna need a right-hand man (buck, buck, buck, buck, buck)  
Scott:  
Incoming  
They’re battering down the Battery check the damages  
Dan:  
Rah  
Scott:  
We gotta stop ‘em and rob ‘em of their advantages  
Dan:  
Rah  
Scott:  
Let’s take a stand with the stamina God has granted us  
Cawthon won’t abandon ship  
Yo, let’s steal their cannons  
Dan:  
Shh-boom  
Nintendo:  
Goes the cannon, watch the blood and the spray and

Boom

Goes the cannon, we’re abandoning’ Kips Bay and  
Boom

There’s another ship and

Boom

We just lost the southern tip and

Boom

We gotta run to Harlem quick, we can’t afford another slip  
Guns and horses giddy up  
I decide to divvy up  
My forces, they’re skittish as the Rant cut the city up  
This close to giving up, facing mad scrutiny  
I scream in the face of this mass mutiny  
Are these the men with which I am to defend America?  
We ride at midnight, Manhattan in the distance  
I cannot be everywhere at once, people  
I’m in dire need of assistance  
Sal:  
Your Excellency, sir  
Nintendo:  
Who are you?

Sal ender, Sir?  
Permission to state my case?  
Nintendo:  
As you were  
Sal:  
Sir  
I was a captain under General Montgomery  
Until he caught a bullet in the neck in Quebec  
And well, in summary  
I think that I could be of some assistance  
I admire how you keep firing on the Rant  
From a distance  
Nintendo:  
Huh  
Sal:  
I have some questions, a couple of suggestions on how to fight instead of fleeing west  
Nintendo:  
Yes?  
Sal  
Well-  
Scott:  
Your Excellency, you wanted to see me?  
Nintendo:  
Scott Cawthon, come in, have you met Sal?  
Scott:  
Yes, sir  
Both:  
We keep meeting  
sal:  
As I was saying, sir, I look forward to seeing your strategy play out  
Nintendo:  
Sal?  
sal:  
Sir?  
Nintendo:  
Close the door on your way out  
Scott:  
Have I done something wrong, sir?  
Nintendo:  
On the contrary  
I called you here because our odds are beyond scary  
Your reputation precedes you, but I have to laugh  
Scott:  
Sir?  
Nintendo:  
Cawthon, how come no one can get you on their staff?  
Scott:  
Sir  
Nintendo:  
Don’t get me wrong, you’re a young man, of great renown  
I know you stole Rant cannons when we were still downtown  
Sony p and xen box wanted to hire you  
Scott:  
To be their Secretary? I don’t think so  
Nintendo:  
Why’re you upset?  
Scott:  
I’m not  
Nintendo:  
It’s alright, you want to fight, you’ve got a hunger  
I was just like you when I was younger  
Head full of fantasies of dying’ like a martyr?  
Scott:  
Yes  
Nintendo:  
Dying is easy, young man  
Living is harder!  
Scott:  
Why are you telling me this?  
Nintendo:  
I’m being honest  
I’m working with a third of what our Congress has promised  
We are a powder keg about to explode  
I need someone like you to lighten the load  
So?  
Company:  
I am not throwing’ away my shot  
I am not throwing’ away my shot  
Ayo, I’m just like my country, I’m young  
Scrappy and hungry  
Scott:  
I am not throwing away my shot  
Nintendo:  
Son  
We are outgunned, outmanned  
Scott:  
You need all the help you can get  
I have some friends, Dan Salvato, henry  
Toby fox, okay, what else?  
Nintendo:  
Outnumbered, out planned  
Scott:  
We’ll need some spies on the inside  
Some King’s men who might let some things slide  
I’ll write to Congress and tell ‘em we need supplies  
You rally the guys, master the element of surprise  
I’ll rise above my station, organize your information,   
'Til we rise to the occasion of our new nation, sir  
Husk:  
Here comes the general  
Rise up  
Here comes the general  
Rise up  
Here comes the general  
Rise up  
Here comes the general  
Nintendo:  
AND HIS RIGHT HAND WOLF!

Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	10. a creators ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the winter of 1980, the men attend a ball given by Satoshi tajari, and Scott sets his sights on the man's daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/WO8Z6S7oHTw

[SAL]  
How does the jerk face, orphan, son of a rant  
Go on and on  
Grow into more of a phenomenon?  
Watch this obnoxious, arrogant, loudmouth bother  
Be seated at the right hand of the creator  
Nintendo hires Scott cawthon right on sight  
But Scott cawthon still wants to fight, not write  
Now Scott cawthon’s skill with a quill is undeniable  
But what do we have in common? We’re  
Reliable with the

[ALL MEN]  
LADIES!

[SAL]  
THERE ARE SO MANY TO DEFLOWER!

[ALL MEN]  
LADIES!

[SAL]  
LOOKS! PROXIMITY TO POWER

[ALL MEN]  
LADIES!

[SAL]  
They delighted and distracted him  
Martha Nintendo named her feral tomcat after him!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
That’s true

[FULL COMPANY]  
1980

[SAL]  
A creator’s ball  
And the Tajari sisters are the envy of all  
Yo, if you can marry a sister, you’re rich, son

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Is it a question of if, Sal, or which one?

[SCOTT CAWTHON/SAL/HENRY]  
Hey  
Hey  
Hey hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
though fun fact of this while yes satoshi tajari has the 3 sisters as his daughters he also has all the main pokemon protagonist as his sons even ash is but all that is another story for another time for another musical parody


	11. helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camile is instantly smitten, and after being introduced by Angelica, Camile and Scott soon wed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6frd_dHxPRs&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=10

[COMPANY]  
Hey hey hey hey

[CAMILLE]  
Ohh, I do I do I do I  
Dooo! Hey!  
Ohh, I do I do I do I  
Dooo! Boy you got me  
[ALL WOMEN]  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey

[CAMILLE AND WOMEN]  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!  
Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em

[CAMILLE]  
I have never been the type to try and grab the spotlight  
We were at a revel with some rebels on a hot night  
Laughing’ at my sister as she’s dazzling the room  
Then you walked in and my heart went “Boom!”  
Tryin’ to catch your eye from the side of the ballroom  
everybody’s dancing’ and the band’s top volume 

[CAMILLE AND WOMEN]  
Grind to the rhythm as we wine and dine 

[CAMILLE]  
Grab my sister, and  
Whisper, “Yo, this  
One’s mine.”

My sister made her way across the room to you  
and I got nervous, thinking “What’s she gonna do?”  
She grabbed you by the arm, I’m thinking’ “I’m through”  
Then you look back at me and suddenly I’m  
Helpless!

Oh, look at those eyes

Oh!  
Yeah, I’m  
Helpless, I know  
I’m so into you  
I am so into you  
I know I’m down for the count  
and I’m drowning’ in ‘em. 

[ALL WOMEN]  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Helpless!  
Look into your eyes  
and the sky’s the limit  
I’m  
Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I’m drowning’ in ‘em

I’m helpless!

Look into your eyes  
and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless!

Down for the count  
and I’m drowning’ in ‘em.

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Where are you taking me?

[ANGELICA]  
I’m about to change your life 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
then by all means, lead the way 

[CAMILLE]  
Camille Tajari. It’s a pleasure to meet you 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Tajari?

[ANGELICA]  
My sister

[CAMILLE]  
Thank you for all your service

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it

[ANGELICA]  
I’ll leave you to it

[CAMILLE AND WOMEN]  
One week later

[CAMILLE]  
I’m writing’ a letter nightly  
Now my life gets better, every letter that you write me  
Laughing’ at my sister, cuz she wants to form a harem

[ANGELICA]  
I’m just sayin’, if you really loved me, you would share him

[CAMILLE]  
Ha!  
Two weeks later  
In the living room stressing’  
My father’s stone-faced  
While you’re asking for his blessing’  
I’m dying inside, as  
You wine  
And dine  
And I’m trying’ not to cry  
cause there’s nothing that your mind can’t do  
My father makes his way across the room  
To you  
I panic for a second, thinking  
“we’re through”  
But then he shakes your hand and says  
“Be true”  
And you turn back to me, smiling, and I’m  
Helpless!  
Helpless!  
Hoo!  
That boy is mine  
that boy is mine!  
Helpless! Helpless!  
Down for the count  
and I’m drowning’ in em 

[ALL WOMEN]  
Stressing’  
Blessing’  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh  
Oooh

Helpless!  
Look into your eyes  
and the sky’s the  
Limit I’m  
Helpless!  
Down for the count  
and I’m drowning’ in  
‘em I’m  
Helpless!

Look into your eyes  
and the sky’s the  
Limit I’m  
Helpless!  
Down for the count  
And I’m drowning’ in em

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille, I don’t have a dollar to my name  
An acre of land, a troop to command, a dollop of fame  
All I have’s my honor, a tolerance for pain  
A couple of college credits and my top-notch brain  
Insane, your family brings out a different side of me  
Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to take a bite of me  
No stress, my love for you is never in doubt  
We’ll get a little place in Harlem and we’ll figure it out  
I’ve been living’ without a family since I was a child  
My father left, my mother died, I grew up buck wild  
But I’ll never forget my mother’s face, that was real  
And long as I’m alive, Camille, swear to God  
You’ll never feel so…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille…  
I’ve never felt so—  
my life is gon’ be fine cuz Camille’s in it. 

[CAMILLE]  
I do I do I do I do!  
I do I do I do I do!  
Hey, yeah, yeah!  
I’m down for the count  
I’m—  
I look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit  
I’m

…drowning’ in ‘em. [ALL WOMEN]  
Helpless!  
Helpless!  
Helpless!

Down for the count  
and I’m drowning’ in ‘em

Helpless!  
Helpless!  
Helpless!

Down for the count  
and I’m drowning’ in ‘em.

Wedding march plays 

[ALL WOMEN]  
In Creator town, you can be a new man…  
In Creator town, you can be a new man…  
In Creator town, you can be a new man…

[CAMILLE]  
Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	12. satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, Angelica is also intellectually and physically attracted to cawthon, but swallows her feelings for the sake of her sister's happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/InupuylYdcY

Henry:  
All right all right!  
That’s what I’m talking about  
Now everyone give it up for the made of honor  
Angelica tajai!

Angelica: Chorus:  
A toast to the groom (To the groom x3)  
To the bride (To the Bride x3)  
From your sister (Angelica x3)  
Is always by your side (By your side x2)  
To your union (To the union) (to the revolution)  
And the hope that you provide (Provide, you provide)  
May you always (Always)  
Be satisfied (Rewind)

Angelica:  
I remember that night I just might regret that night for the rest of my days  
I remember those soldier boys tripping over themselves to win our praise.  
I remember that dreamlike candlelight like a dream that you can't quite place.  
But Scott I'll never forget the first time I saw your face.  
I have never been the same.  
Intelligent eyes in a hunger pain fame.  
And when you said hi I forgot my dang name.  
You set my heart aflame, every part aflame, this is not a game. 

Scott cawthon:   
You strike me as a woman who has ever been satisfied.

Angelica:   
I'm sure I don't know what you mean you forget yourself.

Scott cawthon:   
You're like me, I'm never satisfied.

Angelica:   
Is that right?

Scott cawthon:   
I have never been satisfied

Angelica:   
My name is Angelica Tajari.

Scott cawthon:   
Scott cawthon

Angelica:   
Where's your family from?

Scott cawthon:   
Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done.   
But just you wait, just you wait.

Angelica:   
So so so so this is what it feels like to match wits with someone at your level.  
What the heck is the catch?  
It's the feeling of freedom of seeing the light.  
It's atiri with the key and the kite.  
You see it right?  
The conversation lasted 2 minutes maybe 3 minutes,   
everything we said in total agreement  
it’s a dream and it's a bit of a dance  
A bit of a posture, it's a bit of a stance.  
He's a bit of a flirt but I'm-a give it a chance.  
I asked about his family, did you see his answer?  
His hands started fidgeting he looked he scanned.  
He's penniless, he's flying by the seat of his pants.  
Handsome, boy does he know it.  
Peach fuzz, and he can't even grow it.  
I wanna take him far away from this place,  
Then I turn to see my sister's face and she is,

Camille:  
Helpless.

Angelica:   
And I know she is, 

Camille:   
Helpless

Angelica:   
And her eyes are just, 

Camille:   
Helpless

Angelica:   
And I realize three fundamental truths at the exact same time.

Scott cawthon:   
Where are you taking me?

Angelica:   
I'm about to change your life

Scott cawthon:   
Then by all means lead the way.

Angelica:   
I'm a girl in a world in which my only job is to marry rich.  
My father has no sons, so I'm the one who has to social climb for one.  
So I'm the oldest and the wittiest and the gossip in Creator town City is insidious   
And Scott cawthon is penniless,   
that doesn't mean I want him any less.

Camille:   
Camille Tajari, it's a pleasure to meet you.

Scott cawthon:   
Tajari?

Angelica:   
My sister.  
He's after me cause I'm a Tajari sister that elevates the status  
I'd have to be naive to set that aside.  
Maybe that is why I introduce him to Camille now that's his bride.  
Nice going Angelica, he was right you will ever be satisfied.

Camille:   
Thank you for all your service.

Scott cawthon:   
Well if takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have well been worth it.

Angelica:  
I'll leave you to it  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind.  
If I tell her that I love him, she'd be silently resign,   
He'd be mine.  
She would say I'm fine.  
She'd be lying!

But when I fantasize at night its Scott cawthon's eyes.  
As I romanticize what might have been,   
if I hadn't sized him up so quickly…  
At least my dear Camille's his wife...  
At least I keep his eyes in my life.

Angelica: Chorus:  
To the groom (To the groom x3)  
To the bride (To the Bride x3)  
From your sister (Angelica x3)  
Is always by your side (By your side x2)  
To your union (To the union) (to the revolution)  
And the hope that you provide (Provide, you provide)  
May you always (Always)  
Be satisfied (Satisfied x3)

Angelica:  
And I know she'll be happy as his bride.  
And I know you will be satisfied.  
I will never be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	13. story of tonight (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ian (aka Burny) arrives to offer congratulations, and privately admits to Scott that he is in love with the descendent of a Rant officer. Scott advises him to take action ("The Story of Tonight (Reprise)").

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/7ZY36ygpgSQ

[HENRY]  
I may not live to see our glory!

[DAN/TOBY FOX]  
I may not live to see our glory!

[HENRY]  
But I’ve seen wonders great and small 

[DAN/TOBY FOX]   
I’ve seen wonders great and small 

[HENRY]   
Cause if the tomcat can get married 

[DAN/TOBY FOX]   
If Scott cawthon can get married—

[HENRY]   
There’s hope for our butts, after all!

[TOBY FOX]  
Raise a glass to freedom 

[HENRY/DAN]   
Hey!  
Something you will never see again...

[DAN]  
No matter what she tells you!

[TOBY FOX]  
Let’s have another round tonight!

[HENRY]  
Raise a glass to the four of us!

[TOBY FOX/SCOTT]  
Ho!

[DAN]  
To the newly not poor of us!

[HENRY/TOBY FOX/SCOTT]  
Woo!

[TOBY FOX]  
We’ll tell the story of tonight 

[HENRY]   
let’s have another round—

[SCOTT]   
Well, if it isn’t Ian cawthon 

[IAN]   
pa!

[SCOTT]  
I didn’t think that you would make it 

[IAN]   
to be sure 

[DAN/TOBY FOX]   
Ian!

[IAN]  
I came to say congratulations 

[DAN]   
spit a verse, Ian!

[IAN]  
I see the whole gang is here 

[TOBY FOX]   
you are the worst, Ian!

[SCOTT]  
Ignore them. Congrats to you, Lieutenant Colonel  
I wish I had your command instead of manning Nintendo’s journal

[IAN]  
No, you don’t

[SCOTT]  
Yes, I do

[IAN]  
Now, be sensible  
From what I hear, you’ve made yourself indispensable

[HENRY]  
Well, well, I heard  
You’ve got a special someone on the side, Ian

[SCOTT]  
Is that so?

[HENRY]  
What are you trying’ to hide, Ian?

[IAN]  
I should go 

[SCOTT]   
No, these guys should go 

[TOBY FOX]   
What?

[HENRY]  
No!

[SCOTT]  
Leave us alone 

[DAN]   
Man…

[SCOTT]  
It’s alright, Ian. I wish you’d brought this girl with you tonight, Ian

[IAN]  
You’re very kind, but I’m afraid it’s unlawful, sir

[SCOTT]  
What do you mean?

[IAN]  
She’s with someone 

[SCOTT]   
I see 

[IAN]   
She’s with a ranting officer 

[SCOTT]   
Oh snap…

[IAN]  
Congrats again, Scott cawthon. Smile more  
I’ll see you on the other side of the war 

[SCOTT]   
I will never understand you  
if you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for?

[IAN]  
I’ll see you on the other side of the war…

[SCOTT]  
I’ll see you on the other side of the war….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton and now the songs will mix up a bit next chapter


	14. stay alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the revolution continues, Scott cawthon repeatedly petitions Nintendo to give him command, but Nintendo refuses, instead promoting sega. This decision proves disastrous at the Battle of Monmouth, where sega orders a retreat against Nintendo's orders, which prompts the commander to remove him from command in favor of toby fox. Disgruntled, sega spreads slanderous and vindictive rumors about Nintendo. Scott is offended, but Nintendo orders Scott to ignore the comments. Henry, now also an aide to Nintendo, volunteers to duel sega so that Scott may avoid disobeying Nintendo's orders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/u44jORNkM3g

[CAMILLE]  
Stay alive…

[CAMILLE/ANGELICA/ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
Stay alive…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I have never seen the General so despondent  
I have taken over writing all his correspondence  
Congress writes, “Nintendo, attack the Ranting forces.”  
I shoot back, we have resorted to eating our horses  
Local merchants deny us equipment, assistance  
They only take Ranting money, so sing a song of sixpence

[NINTENDO]  
The cavalry’s not coming

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sir!

[NINTENDO]  
Scott, listen. There’s only one way for us to win this  
Provoke outrage, outright

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
That’s right

[NINTENDO]  
Don’t engage, strike by night  
Remain relentless ‘til their troops take flight

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Make it impossible to justify the cost of the fight

[NINTENDO]  
Outrun

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Outrun

[NINTENDO]  
Outlast

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Outlast

[NINTENDO]  
Hit ‘em quick, get out fast

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Chick-a-plao!

[NINTENDO]  
Stay alive ‘til this horror show is past  
we’re gonna fly a lot of flags half-mast 

[SCOTT CAWTHON/HENRY/TOBY FOX]   
Raise a glass!

[DAN SALVATO]  
I go back to Creator town and my apprenticeship

[TOBY FOX]  
I ask for monster aid, I pray that they have sent a ship

[HENRY]  
I stay at work with Scott cawthon  
We write essays against slavery  
And every day’s a test of our camaraderie  
And bravery

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
We cut supply lines, we steal contraband  
We pick and choose our battles and places to take a stand  
And ev’ry day  
“Sir, entrust me with a command,”  
And ev’ry day

[NINTENDO]  
No

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
He dismisses me out of hand

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Instead of me  
He promotes  
Sega Lee  
Makes him second-in-command: 

[SEGA]  
Sega Lee. [CAMILLE/ANGELICA]  
Stay alive...

[SEGA]  
I’m a General. Whee!!!!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Yeah. He’s not the choice I would have gone with 

[SCOTT CAWTHON/HENRY/TOBY FOX]   
He shits the bed at the Battle of Monmouth 

[NINTENDO]   
everyone attack!

[SEGA]  
Retreat!

[NINTENDO]  
Attack!

[SEGA]  
Retreat!

[NINTENDO]  
What are you doing, Sega? Get back on your feet!

[SEGA]  
But there’s so many of them!

[NINTENDO]  
I’m sorry, is this not your speed?!  
Scott cawthon!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Ready, sir!

[NINTENDO]  
Have Toby fox take the lead!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Yes, sir!

[HENRY]  
A thousand soldiers die in a hundred degree heat 

[TOBY FOX]   
As we snatch a stalemate from the jaws of defeat 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sega Lee was left behind  
Without a pot to miss in  
He started sayin’ this to anybody who would listen: 

[SEGA]   
Nintendo cannot be left alone to his devices  
Indecisive, from crisis to crisis  
The best thing he can do for the revolution  
Is turn n’ go back to planting’ tobacco in Mount Vernon 

[COMPANY]   
Oo!!

[NINTENDO]  
Don’t do a thing. History will prove him wrong 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
But, sir!

[NINTENDO]  
We have a war to fight, let’s move along

[HENRY]  
Strong words from Sega, someone oughta hold him to it

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I can’t disobey direct orders

[HENRY]  
Then I’ll do it  
Scott, you’re the closest friend I’ve got

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Henry, do not throw away your shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	15. ten duel commandments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry wins the duel by injuring sega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m7iHmuco_zo&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=15

[MEN]  
One, two, three, four 

[FULL COMPANY]   
Five, six, seven, eight, nine…

[SAL/SCOTT CAWTHON/HENRY/SEGA]  
It’s the Ten Duel Commandments 

[FULL COMPANY]   
it’s the Ten Duel Commandments  
Number one!

[HENRY]  
The challenge: demand satisfaction  
if they apologize, no need for further action 

[COMPANY]   
Number two!

[HENRY]  
If they don’t, grab a friend, that’s your second 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Your lieutenant when there’s reckoning to be reckoned 

[COMPANY]   
Number three!

[SEGA]  
Have your seconds meet face to face 

[SAL]   
Negotiate a peace…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Or negotiate a time and place

[SAL]  
This is commonplace, ‘specially ‘tween recruits

[COMPANY]  
Most disputes die, and no one shoots  
Number four!

[HENRY]  
If they don’t reach a peace, that’s alright  
Time to get some pistols and a doctor on site

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
You pay him in advance, you treat him with civility

[SAL]  
You have him turn around so he can have deniability

[COMPANY]  
Five!

[SEGA]  
Duel before the sun is in the sky 

[COMPANY]   
Pick a place to die where it’s high and dry  
Number six!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Leave a note for your next of kin  
Tell ‘em where you been. Pray that heck or heaven lets you in 

[COMPANY]   
Seven!

[SEGA]  
Confess your sins. Ready for the moment of adrenaline when you finally face your opponent 

[COMPANY]   
Number eight!

[HENRY/SEGA/SCOTT CAWTHON/SAL]  
Your last chance to negotiate  
Send in your seconds, see if they can set the record straight…

[SAL]   
Scott cawthon 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sal ender, sir 

[SAL]   
Can we agree that duels are dumb and immature?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sure  
But your man has to answer for his words, Sal 

[SAL]   
with his life? We both know that’s absurd, sir 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Hang on, how many men died because Sega is inexperienced and ruinous?

[SAL]  
Okay, so we’re doing’ this 

[COMPANY]   
Number nine!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Look ‘em in the eye, aim no higher  
Summon all the courage you require  
Then count 

[MEN]   
One two three four 

[FULL COMPANY]   
Five six seven eight nine 

[SCOTT CAWTHON/SAL]   
Number 

[COMPANY]   
Ten paces!

[SCOTT CAWTHON/SAL]  
Fire!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
or sega either


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nintendo is enraged at the duel,but scott takes the blame for henry, so Nintendo orders Scott to return home to his wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/alQKTQdEE-0

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sega, do you yield?

[SAL]  
You shot him in the side!  
Yes, he yields!

[HENRY]  
I’m satisfied 

[SAL]   
Yo, we gotta clear the field!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Go! We won 

[COMPANY]   
here comes the General!

[SAL]  
This should be fun 

[NINTENDO]   
what is the meaning of this?! Mr. Sal, get a medic for the General

[SAL]  
Yes, sir

[NINTENDO]  
Sega, you will never agree with me  
But believe me, these young men don’t speak for me  
Thank you for your service

[SAL]  
Let’s ride!

[NINTENDO]  
Scott cawthon!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sir!

[NINTENDO]  
Meet me inside 

[COMPANY]   
Meet him inside! Meet him inside!  
Meet him inside, meet him, and meet him inside!

[NINTENDO]  
Son—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
don’t call me son 

[NINTENDO]   
This war is hard enough  
without infighting—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sega called you out. We called his bluff

[NINTENDO]  
You solve nothing, you aggravate our allies to the south

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
You're absolutely right, John should have shot him in the mouth  
That would’ve shut him up

[NINTENDO]  
Son—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’m not your son—

[NINTENDO]  
Watch your tone  
I am not a maiden in need of defending, I am grown

[SCOTT CAWTHON (OVERLAPPING)]  
sega lee, sonny station  
These men take your name and they rake it  
Through the mud

[NINTENDO]  
My name’s been through a lot, I can take it

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Well, I don’t have your name. I don’t have your titles  
I don’t have your land  
But, if you—

[NINTENDO]  
No—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
If you gave me command of a battalion, a group of men to lead, I could fly above my station after the war

[NINTENDO]  
Or you could die and we need you alive

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’m more than willing to die—

[NINTENDO]  
Your wife needs you alive, son, I need you alive—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
CALL ME SON ONE MORE TIME—

[NINTENDO]  
…..  
Go home, Scott  
that’s an order from your commander 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sir—

[NINTENDO]   
Go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	17. say no to this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this is the moment where the precursor events of fnafa mia 2 come in where scott has 3 animatronic affairs but that will be further explained in fnafa mia 2 so for now you get this one song on scott and mangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/7sB8ITujc3w

**somethings gonna go wrong violin noises**  
[BURNY]  
There’s nothing like summer in the city…  
Someone under stress meets someone looking pretty…  
There’s trouble in the air, you can smell it…  
And Scott’s by himself.  
I’ll let him tell it 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I hadn’t slept in a week  
I was weak, I was awake  
You never seen a jerk face orphan  
More in need of a break  
Longing for Angelica  
Missing my wife  
That’s when Miss Mangle the fox walked into my life, she said: 

[MANGLE]  
I know you are a man of honor  
I’m so sorry to bother disturb your way  
But I don’t know where to go, and I came here all alone…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
She said: 

[MANGLE]  
My husband’s doing’ me wrong  
Beating’ me, cheating’ me, mistreating’ me...  
Suddenly he’s up and gone  
I don’t have the means to go on

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
So I offered her a loan, I offered to walk her home, she said

[MANGLE]  
You’re too kind, sir

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I gave her an emerald block that I had socked away  
She lived a block away, she said:

[MANGLE]  
This one’s mine, sir

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Then I said, “well, I should head back home,”  
She turned red, she led me to her bed  
Let her legs spread and said:

[MANGLE]  
Stay~

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Hey… **worried scott noises**

[MANGLE]  
Hey~

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
That’s when I began to pray:  
Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don’t know how to  
Say no to this

But my God, she looks so helpless  
And her body’s saying, “heck, yes”

[MANGLE]  
Whoa...

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Nooo, show me how to

[SCOTT CAWTHON/ENSEMBLE]  
Say no to this

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I don’t know how to

[SCOTT CAWTHON/ENSEMBLE]  
Say no to this

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
In my mind, I’m trying’ to go

[ENSEMBLE]  
Go! Go! Go!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Then her mouth is on mine, and I don’t say…

[ENSEMBLE]  
NO! NO!  
SAY NO TO THIS!  
NO! NO!  
SAY NO TO THIS!  
NO! NO!  
SAY NO TO THIS!  
NO! NO!  
SAY NO TO THIS!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I wish I could say that was the last time…  
._.  
I said that last time. It became a pastime  
sometime into this endeavor I received a letter  
From a Mr. fox the pirate, even better, it said: 

[FOX]  
Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their luck  
You see, that was my wife who you decided to 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
uuuu—

[FOX]  
Uh-oh! You made the wrong sucker a cuckold  
So time to pay the piper for the pants you unbuckled  
And hey, you can keep seeing’ my rant wife  
If the price is right: if not I’m telling your wife

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I HID THE LETTER AND I RACED TO HER PLACE  
SCREAMED “HOW COULD YOU?!” IN HER FACE  
SHE SAID: 

[MANGLE]  
No, sir!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
HALF DRESSED, APOLOGETIC. A MESS, SHE LOOKED  
PATHETIC, SHE CRIED: 

[MANGLE]  
Please don’t go, sir!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
So was your whole story a setup?

[MANGLE]  
I don’t know about any letter!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
STOP CRYING GOSH DARNIT, GET UP!

[MANGLE]  
I didn’t know any better 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I am ruined...

[MANGLE]  
Please don’t leave me with him helpless  
Just give him what he wants and you can have me

Whatever you want,  
[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I am helpless—how could I do this?

I don’t want you  
I don’t want you 

[MANGLE]  
if you pay  
you can stay  
Tonight  
Helpless  
Whoa!  
How can you  
Say no to this?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Yes  
Yes  
Yes  
Yes. 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I don’t…

Lord, show me how to  
Say no to this  
I don’t know how to  
Say no to this  
Cuz the situation’s helpless

And her body’s screaming, “Heck, yes”

No, show me how to  
Say no to this  
How can I  
Say no to this?  
There is nowhere I can go  
when her body’s on mine I do not say…

[MANGLE]  
Yes!  
Yes!  
Yes!  
Yes! 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Say no to this!  
Say no to this!  
Say no to this!  
Say no to this!  
Go! Go! Go!  
No!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Say no to this!  
No!

Say no to this!  
No!

Say no to this!  
No!

Say no to this!  
[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Say no to this…  
I don’t say no to this…  
There is nowhere I can go...  
[MANGLE]  
don’t say no to this 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Go go go...

[FOX]  
So?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Nobody needs to know  
**disappointed violin noises**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	18. that would be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Scott finaly returns home, Camile tells him she is pregnant with there second son. She reassures a hesitant Scott that he is enough for her scott devastated vows to never cheat again and be a better father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/kK9c41WgNpc

[CAMILLE]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
to be alive right now  
Look around, look around…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
How long have you known?

[CAMILLE]  
A month or so

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille, you should have told me

[CAMILLE]  
I wrote to the General a month ago

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
No

[CAMILLE]  
I begged him to send you home

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
You should have told me

[CAMILLE]  
I’m not sorry

[CAMILLE]  
I knew you’d fight  
Until the war was won

But you deserve a chance to meet your son  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are  
To be alive right now.   
[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The war’s not  
done.

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Will you relish being a poor man’s wife  
Unable to provide for your life?

[CAMILLE]  
I relish being your wife  
Look around, look around…

Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you’re alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if this child  
Shares a fraction of your smile  
Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!  
That would be enough

I don’t pretend to know  
The challenges you’re facing  
The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I’m not afraid  
I know who I married  
So long as you come home at the end of the day  
That would be enough

We don’t need a legacy  
We don’t need money  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
If you could let me inside your heart…

Oh, let me be a part of the narrative  
in the story they will write someday  
Let this moment be the first chapter:   
Where you decide to stay  
and I could be enough  
and we could be enough  
that would be enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	19. guns and ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toby fox takes a larger leadership role in the revolution, persuading Undertale to join the Youtubeia cause, and the balance shifts in favor of the Continental Army. Nintendo and toby fox realize they can win the war by cutting off the Rant navy at creationtown, but they will need Scott to do so, and the general reluctantly gives him his long-awaited command

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WOb8-C6jw0M&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=18

[SAL]  
How does a ragtag volunteer army in need of a shower  
somehow defeat a global superpower?  
How do we emerge victorious from the quagmire?  
Leave the battlefield waving you tubes’ flag higher?  
Yo. Turns out we have a secret weapon!  
A creator you know and love who’s unafraid to step in!  
He’s constantly confusing’, confounding’ the ranting henchmen  
everyone give it up for youtubeia’s favorite fighting pacifist!

[COMPANY]  
Toby fox!

[TOBY FOX]  
I’M TAKIN THIS HORSE BY THE REINS MAKIN’  
REDCOATS REDDER WITH BLOODSTAINS 

[COMPANY]   
Toby fox!

[TOBY FOX]  
AND I’M NEVER GONNA STOP UNTIL I MAKE ‘EM  
DROP AND BURN ‘EM UP AND SCATTER THEIR REMAINS, I’M 

[COMPANY]   
Toby fox!

[TOBY FOX]  
WATCH ME ENGAGIN’ EM! ESCAPIN’ EM!  
ENRAGIN’ EM! I’M—

[COMPANY]   
Toby fox!

[TOBY FOX]  
I go to undertale for more funds 

[COMPANY]   
Toby fox!

[TOBY FOX]  
I come back with more

[TOBY FOX AND ENSEMBLE]  
Guns  
And ships  
And so the balance shifts

[NINTENDO]  
We rendezvous with Rochambeau, consolidate their gifts

[TOBY FOX]  
We can end this war at Creation town, cut them off at sea, but  
For this to succeed, there is someone else we need:

[NINTENDO]  
I know

[NINTENDO AND COMPANY]  
Scott cawthon!

[TOBY FOX]  
Sir, he knows what to do in a trench  
Ingenuitive and fluent in Monster, I mean—

[NINTENDO AND COMPANY]   
Scott cawthon!

[TOBY FOX]  
Sir, you’re gonna have to use him eventually  
what’s he gonna do on the bench? I mean—

[NINTENDO AND COMPANY]   
Scott cawthon!

[TOBY FOX]  
No one has more resilience  
or matches my practical tactical brilliance—

[NINTENDO AND COMPANY]   
Scott cawthon!

[TOBY FOX]  
You wanna fight for your land back?

[NINTENDO]  
I need my right hand wolf back!

[TOBY FOX]  
Ah! Uh, get ya right hand wolf back  
you know you gotta get ya right hand wolf back

I mean you gotta put some thought into the letter but the sooner the better  
to get your right hand wolf back! 

[COMPANY]  
Scott cawthon!

[WOMEN]  
Scott cawthon!  
Scott cawthon!  
Scott cawthon, Scott cawthon!  
Ha— ha—! 

[MEN]  
Get your right hand wolf back!  
Your right hand man back!  
Scott cawthon!  
Ha—  
Ha—  
Scott cawthon, Scott cawthon!  
Ha— ha—!

[NINTENDO]  
Scott cawthon  
Troops are waiting in the field for you  
if you join us right now, together we can turn the tide  
Oh, Scott cawthon  
I have soldiers that will yield for you  
if we manage to get this right  
they’ll surrender by early light  
the world will never be the same, Scott cawthon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
all complements to toby though


	20. history has its eyes on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the eve of battle, Nintendo recalls his disastrous first command, and advises Scott that no man can control how he is remembered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-nmqQlW-sMo

[NINTENDO]  
I was younger than you are now  
When I was given my first command  
I led my men straight into a massacre  
I witnessed their deaths firsthand  
I made every mistake  
I felt the shame rise in me  
And even now I lie awake 

[NINTENDO]   
Knowing history has its eyes on me 

[SCOTT CAWTHON/NINTENDO]   
History has its eyes on me.   
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Yeah 

[COMPANY]   
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Yeah 

[NINTENDO]   
Let me tell you what I wish I’d known  
When I was young and dreamed of glory:   
You have no control: 

[NINTENDO AND COMPANY]   
Who fans, who rants, who reviews your story 

[NINTENDO]   
I know that we can win  
I know that greatness lies in you  
But remember from here on in 

[NINTENDO/SCOTT CAWTHON AND MEN]   
History has its  
Eyes on you. 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
Whoa…  
[FULL COMPANY]  
History has its eyes on you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	21. the battle of creationtown (the world turnd upside down)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After several days of fighting, the Creator Army is victorious. The Rants surrender in the last major battle of the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/WQt1RRW_xv0

Choirs:   
The Battle of Creation town.  
1981\. 

Toby fox:   
Monsieur Scott cawthon.

Scott cawthon:   
Monsieur Toby fox.

Toby fox:   
In command where you belong.

Scott cawthon:   
Are you saying, 'No Sweat''  
We're finally on the field,   
we’ve had quite a run.

Toby fox:   
indie games 

both:   
We get the job done!

Scott cawthon:   
So what happens if we win'

Toby fox:   
I go back to undertale.  
I bring freedom to my creations,   
if I'm given the chance.

Scott cawthon:   
We'll be with you when you do.

Toby fox:   
Go lead your men.

Scott cawthon:   
I'll see you on the other side.

Toby fox:  
'Till we meet again.

Scott cawthon:   
I am not throwing away my shot!  
I am not throwing away my shot!  
Yo, I'm just like my country,  
I'm young, scrappy, and hungry,  
And I am not throwing away my shot!

Choirs:   
I am not throwing away my shot!

Scott cawthon:   
('Till the world turns upside down.)

Choirs:  
'Till the world turns upside down'

Scott cawthon:   
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory.  
This is where it gets me,   
on my feet, the enemy ahead of me.  
If this is the end of me,   
At least I have a friend with me.  
Weapon in my head,   
in command of my men with me.

Then I remember my Camille's expecting me,   
not only that, my Camille's expecting.  
You gotta go,   
Gotta get the job done,   
Gotta start a new nation,   
Gotta meet my son.

Get yo bullets out yo guns,   
Get yo bullets out yo guns.  
We move under cover,   
and we move as one.  
Through the night we have one shot to live another day.  
We cannot let a stray gunshot give us away.

We will fight up close,   
seize the moment and stay in it.  
It's either that or meet the business end of a bayonet.  
The code word is, 'Ro-Sham-Bo.'  
Dig me'

Choirs:   
Ro-Sham-Bo!

Scott cawthon:   
You have your orders now,   
Go man, go!

And so the YouTube Ian experiment begins,   
with my friends all scattered to the winds,   
Henry is South youtubeia,   
Redefining bravery.  
We'll never be free until we end slavery.

When we finally drive the rants away,   
Toby fox is there waiting,   
In Chesapeake Bay.

How did we know that this plan would work'  
we had a spy on the inside,   
that’s right: 

Choirs:   
Dan Salvato!

Dan Salvato:  
Tell I'm spying on the Ranting Government,  
I take the measurement information and then I smuggle it,  
To my brothers, revolutionary coming in,  
I'm running with the sons of liberty and I am loving it!

See that's what happens when you're up against the ruffians.  
We in the stuff now,   
somebody gotta shovel it.

Dan Salvato,   
I need no introduction,   
When you knock me down,   
I get the heck back up again!

**Record Scratch Break**

Scott cawthon:   
After a week of fighting,   
a young man in a red coat stands on a parapet.

Toby fox:   
We lower our guns as he frantically waves a white handkerchief.

Dan Salvato:   
And just like that it's over,   
we tend to our wounded,   
we count our dead.

Henry:   
Black and White soldiers wonder alike if this really means freedom.

Nintendo:   
Not yet.

Scott cawthon:   
We negotiate the terms of surrender.  
I see Nintendo sakuri smile.  
We escort their men out of Creation town.  
They stagger home, single file.  
Tens of thousands of people flood the streets,   
there are screams and church bells ringing.  
And as our fallen foes retreat,   
I hear the drinking song they're singing.

Choirs:   
The world turned upside down.  
The world turned upside down.  
The world turned upside down.  
The world turned upside down, down...  
Down, down, down!

Toby fox:   
Freedom for youtubia,   
Freedom for undertale!

Choirs:   
Down, down, down!

Scott cawthon:   
Gotta start a new nation,   
Gotta meet my sons!

Choirs:   
Down, down, down!

Henry:   
We won!

Dan Salvato:   
We won!

Toby fox:   
We won!

Scott cawthon:   
We won!

Choirs:   
The world turned upside...  
Down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	22. what comes next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His forces defeated, King scapegoat asks the rebels how they expect to govern on their own without their people hating them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jKw6n0PnTMY&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=21

[SATOSHI GOATA]  
They say  
The price of my war’s not a price that they’re willing to pay  
Insane  
You cheat with the Monster, now I’m fighting with undertale and with fans  
I’m so blue  
I thought that we’d made an arrangement  
When you went away  
You were mine to subdue  
Well, even despite our estrangement, I’ve got  
A small query for you: 

What comes next?  
You’ve been freed  
Do you know how hard it is to lead?

You’re on your own  
Awesome. Wow  
do you have a clue what happens now?

new games rise  
fan bases fall  
It’s much harder when it’s all your call

All alone, across the sea  
When your fan base say they hate you, don’t  
Come crawling back to me

Da da da dat da dat da da da  
Da ya da  
Da da dat  
Da da ya da...

You’re on your own…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton   
now the next song was originaly gonna explain the events of fnaf 4 but I decided to put that in later since theres a charater in that who you wont fully get till later though that will mean its the last chapter of this story   
sorry fnaf 4 fans


	23. wait for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ill explain it down bellow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ulsLI029rH0

till the events of fnaf 4 so Brendon was born and it was nice scott loved him so much but with that he ignored Ian (Michal)(burny) so ian got jealous and bulled and tease him with his friends Jeremy, fritz and his cousin mike shmit  
son of angelica but on Brendon's birthday they put him in fredbears mouth and he died ian so traumatized by this ran away far far away scott was hurt and devastated he cared so much and hatred for his son who killed him and ran of this event was what drove him TO MURDER so time passes and its 1885 the day the kids died but there are 2 robots alive before this called golden freddy and net the marionette (also charlie is still alive and thriving some where this will be important later ) golden freddy is a all powerful animatronic but he is paralyzed from the jaw down and that's when net was born he woke up and had a psyche connection to gfred, g fred told net that he was Brendon after g fred brought him back to life though still being new nets memories are foggy so he cant remember much but gfred tells him that he must lead the kid possessed animatronics to stop the murderer and lead them all to rapture so net took on the title of leader mean while ian is in hiding changing his name to burny living with mike who has been mentoring under henry to learn to respect animatronics after 83 mike has a huge fascination with the animatronics and study's them closely. burny (who is also in denial that it was his fault brendon died) has been having a claim life currently dating a mioltic by the name of belladosia and has been keeping track of his father to make sure hes not followed prefers to wait and see what life has in store for him  
[BURNY]  
Bellodosia writes me a letter everyday  
I'm keeping the bed warm while her husband is away  
He's on the Ranting side in Georgia  
He's trying to keep the dimensions in line  
But he can keep all of Georgia  
Bellodosia, she's mine

Love doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep loving anyway  
We laugh and we cry  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm by her side  
When so many have tried  
Then I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it

[BURNY]  
My grandfather was a fire and brimstone preacher

But there are things that the  
Homilies and hymns won't teach ya

My mother was a genius

My father commanded respect

When I left I got no instructions  
Just a legacy to protect

[MEN]  
Preacher, preacher  
Preacher

Teach ya, teach ya, teach ya

Respect, respect 

[WOMEN]  
Genius  
[BURNY/ENSEMBLE]  
Death doesn’t discriminate  
Between the sinners  
And the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall  
And we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there’s a reason I’m still alive  
When everyone who I loved has died  
I’m willing to wait for it  
I’m willing to wait for it

Wait for it

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it

[BURNY]  
I AM THE ONE THING IN LIFE I CAN CONTROL

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it

[BURNY]  
I am inimitable  
I am an original

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it

[BURNY]  
I’M NOT FALLING BEHIND OR RUNNING LATE

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for it

[BURNY]  
I’M NOT STANDING STILL  
I AM LYING IN WAIT

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wait  
Wait  
Wait

[BURNY]  
SCOTT CAWTHON FACES AN ENDLESS UPHILL CLIMB

[ENSEMBLE]  
Climb  
Climb  
Climb

[BURNY]  
HE HAS SOMETHING TO PROVE  
HE HAS NOTHING TO LOSE

[ENSEMBLE]  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose  
Lose

[BURNY]  
SCOTT CAWTHON’S PACE IS RELENTLESS  
HE WASTES NO TIME

[ENSEMBLE]  
Time  
Time  
Time

[BURNY]  
What is it like in his shoes….

Scott cawthon doesn’t hesitate  
He exhibits no restraint  
He takes  
And he takes   
and he takes  
And he keeps winning anyway  
He changes the game  
He plays and he raises the stakes  
And if there’s a reason  
He seems to thrive when so few survive, then gosh darnit—

[BURNY]  
I'm willing to wait for it  
I'm willing to wait for it...

Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes

We rise  
We fall

And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willing' to—  
[COMPANY]  
I'm willing to wait for it  
Wait for it  
Wait for...  
I'm willing to—

Life doesn't discriminate  
Between the sinners and the saints  
It takes and it takes and it takes  
And we keep living anyway  
We rise and we fall and we break  
And we make our mistakes  
And if there's a reason I'm still alive  
When so many have died  
Then I'm willing' to—

[BURNY]  
Wait for it...  
Wait for it... 

[WOMEN]   
Wait for it...  
Wait for it...  
Wait for it...  
Wait for it...  
Wait for it… 

[MEN]   
Wait for it...  
Wait for it...  
Wait for it...  
Wait for it...  
Wait...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and friendly reminder that burny is Michal afton


	24. non-stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Sal ender both return to creator town to finish their studies and pursue careers as creators. Burny is in awe of Scott’s unyielding work ethic and becomes increasingly irritated by his success. Scott is chosen as a delegate to the Creator Convention in the summer of 1987. Scott enlists fredbear (Long story) and spring bonnie to write The Federalist Papers after Sal ender refuses. The newly elected President Nintendo enlists Scott for the job of Codeiary Secretary, despite a helpless Camile's pleas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/DPgE7PNzXag

[SAL]  
After the war I went back to Creator town 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
A-After the war I went back to Creator town 

[SAL]  
I finished up my studies and I practiced law 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I practiced law, Sal worked next door 

[SAL]  
Even though we started at the very same time  
Scott cawthon began to climb  
How to account for his rise to the top?  
Mayan, the man is  
Non-stop! 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Non-stop!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Gentlemen of the jury, I’m curious, bear with me  
are you aware that we’re making history?  
This is the first murder trial of our brand-new nation 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The liberty behind  
Deliberation— 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Non-stop!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt  
with my assistant counsel—

[SAL]  
Co-counsel  
Scott cawthon, sit down  
our client kodaka chunsoft is innocent. Call your first witness  
that’s all you had to say!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Okay!  
One more thing—

[SAL]  
why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?  
Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude may be your doom!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aww!

[SAL]  
Why do you write like you’re running out of time?  
Write day and night like you’re running out of time?  
Ev’ry day you fight, like you’re running out of time

Keep on fighting. In the meantime— [ENSEMBLE]  
why do you write like you’re running out of time?

Ev’ry day you fight, like you’re running out of time  
Non-stop!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Corruption’s such an old song that we can sing along in harmony  
And nowhere is it stronger than in Albany  
This colony’s economy’s increasingly stalling and

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Honestly, that’s why public service  
Seems to be calling me. 

[SAL AND ENSEMBLE]  
He’s just  
Non-stop!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I practiced the law, I practically perfected it  
I’ve seen injustice in the world and I’ve corrected it  
Now for a strong central democracy  
If not, then I’ll be Socrates

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Throwing verbal rocks  
At these mediocrities. 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aww!

[SAL]  
Scott cawthon, at the creator Convention: 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I was chosen for the creator Convention!

[SAL]  
There as an indie game junior delegate: 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
now what I’m going to say may sound indelicate…

[SAL]  
Goes and proposes his own form of government!

His own plan for a new form of government! 

[COMPANY]  
What?

What?

[SAL]  
Talks for six hours! The convention is listless!

[X BOX]  
Bright young man…

[SONNY]  
Yo, who the heck is this?

[SAL]  
Why do you always say what you believe?  
Why do you always say what you believe?  
Every proclamation guarantees free ammunition for your enemies!

[SAL AND MEN]  
Why do you write like it’s  
going out of style?  
Write day and night like it’s  
going out of style? 

[COMPANY]  
Why do you always say what you believe?

[ALL WOMEN]  
Going out of style, hey!

Going out of style, hey!

[SAL AND COMPANY]  
Every day you fight like it’s  
Going out of style  
Do what you do

knocking sound 

[SAL]  
Scott?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
sal ender, sir 

[SAL]  
it’s the middle of the night 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Can we confer, sir?

[SAL]  
Is this a legal matter?

SCOTT CAWTHON  
Yes, and it’s important to me 

[SAL]  
what do you need?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sal, you’re a better lawyer than me

[SAL]  
Okay

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I know I talk too much, I’m abrasive  
You’re incredible in court. You’re succinct, persuasive  
my client needs a strong defense. You’re the solution 

[SAL]  
who’s your client?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The new creator Constitution?

[SAL]  
Nope!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Hear me out 

[SAL]  
No way!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
A series of essays, anonymously published  
Defending the document to the public 

[SAL]  
No one will read it 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I disagree 

[SAL]  
and if it fails?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sal, that’s why we need it

[SAL]  
The constitution’s a mess

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
So it needs amendments

[SAL]  
It’s full of contradictions

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
So is independence  
We have to start somewhere

[SAL]  
No. No way 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
you’re making a mistake 

[SAL]  
Good night 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Hey  
what are you waiting for?  
What do you stall for?

[SAL]  
What?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
We won the war  
what was it all for?  
Do you support this constitution?

[SAL]  
Of course 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
then defend it 

[SAL]  
and what if you’re backing the wrong horse?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sal, we studied and we fought and we killed  
For the notion of a nation we now get to build  
For once in your life, take a stand with pride  
I don’t understand how you stand to the side 

[SAL]  
I’ll keep all my plans  
Close to my chest

I’ll wait here and see  
Which way the wind  
Will blow  
I’m taking my time  
Watching the  
Afterbirth of a nation  
Watching the tension grow. 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wait for it, wait for  
it, wait…

Which way the wind  
will blow  
I’m taking my time  
watching the  
Afterbirth of a nation  
watching the tension grow?

[ANGELICA]  
I am sailing off to Af-town. I’m accompanied by someone  
Who always pays  
I have found a wealthy husband who will keep  
Me in comfort for all my days  
He is not a lot of fun, but there’s no one who  
Can match you for turn of phrase  
My scott cawthon

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Angelica

[ANGELICA]  
Don’t forget to write

[CAMILLE]  
Look at where you are  
Look at where you started  
The fact that you’re alive is a miracle  
Just stay alive, that would be enough  
And if your wife could share a fraction of your time  
If I could grant you peace of mind  
Would that be enough?

[BURNY]  
Scott joins forces with Fredbear and spring bonnie to write a series of essays defending the new United States Constitution, entitled The Federalist Papers. The plan was to write a total of twenty-five essays, the work divided evenly among the three men. In the end, they wrote eighty-five essays, in the span of six months. Spring bonnie got sick after writing five. Fredbear wrote twenty-nine. Scott cawthon wrote the other FIFTY-ONE!

[BURNY]  
How do you write like you’re  
running out of time?  
Write day and night like you’re  
running out of time?

[BURNY AND MEN]  
Ev’ry day you fight  
Like you’re  
Running out of time  
Like you’re  
Running out of time  
Are you  
Running out of time? 

[ALL WOMEN]  
Running out of time?  
Running out of time?  
Running out of time  
running out of time

Aww!

[FULL COMPANY (EXCEPT SCOTT CAWTHON)]  
How do you write like tomorrow won’t arrive?  
How do you write like you need it to survive?  
How do you write ev’ry second you’re alive?  
Ev’ry second you’re alive? Ev’ry second you’re alive?

[NINTENDO]  
They are asking me to lead  
I am doing the best I can  
To get the people that I need  
I’m asking you to be my right hand man

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Code or Story?

[NINTENDO]  
I know it’s a lot to ask 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Code or Story?

[NINTENDO]  
To leave behind the world you know…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sir, do you want me to run the Code or Story department?

[NINTENDO]  
Code 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
let’s go 

[CAMILLE]  
Scott…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I have to leave 

[CAMILLE]  
Scott—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Look around, look around at how lucky we are to be alive right now 

[CAMILLE]  
Helpless…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
They are asking me to lead 

[CAMILLE]  
Look around, isn’t this enough?

[ANGELICA]  
He will never be satisfied  
He will never be satisfied

Satisfied  
Satisfied…  
He will never be satisfied  
Satisfied  
Satisfied…  
Why do you fight like  
History has its eyes on you…

[CAMILLE]  
What would be enough

to be  
Satisfied  
Satisfied  
Satisfied…  
Look around  
Look around!  
Isn’t this enough?  
What would be enough?  
Why do you fight like  
History has its eyes on you...?

[MEN]  
Just you wait!

[FULL COMPANY]  
Just you wait!  
Scott cawthon  
Scott cawthon, just you wait! 

[NINTENDO]  
History has its eyes…  
On…  
You!  
History has its eyes…  
On…  
You...  
History has its eyes on you... 

[BURNY]  
Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room? Why do you assume you’re the smartest in the room?  
Soon that attitude’s gonna be your doom!  
Why do you fight like you’re running out of time?

Why do you fight like  
History has its eyes on you… 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Non-stop!  
Non-stop!  
Non-stop!  
Non-stop!  
History has its eyes on you...

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I am not throwing’ away my shot!  
I am not throwing’ away my shot!  
I am  
Scott cawthon!  
I AM NOT THROWIN’ AWAY MY SHOT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF ACT 1  
i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	25. the events of fnaf 2 (survive the night)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOW WE ARE AT THE FNAF STUFF   
1987  
where are gator Jeremy Fitzgerald must do the night shift at Freddy's when he's attacked by toy animatronics mean while Scott under a alias is up to mischief and net has summoned a shadow spirit called shadow bonnie to help him but now lets get to fnaf 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/CbjAcmNWX-Y

1987 

[TOY ANIMATRONICS]  
Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Hey there!  
How ya doin'?  
Nice to meet you, are you new in town?  
Don't think I've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around!  
And if you'd like it  
I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland  
New and improved without the doors!  
There's no escape but then  
Who would wanna leave?  
It's a fantastical paradise  
And it's not make-believe!  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band  
You're one of us now  
So let me take you by the hand!

But what is that I spy?  
With my robotic eye?  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!  
Maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
Time to investigate  
What's underneath the seams!

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

The nights  
If you survive the nights  
Oh, I'll take you away  
To our enchanted land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic  
If someone messes with the mainframe  
It's not that we don't trust you  
We do!  
We love you, too  
It's just that, here's at Freddy's  
We have a few rules

And if you break them  
We will have to break you  
Like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you  
And repair your damaged parts

Now, you wouldn't want that  
And frankly, neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good  
You've gotta be  
The bad guy!

In this world, we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most  
Electrifying soirée  
Formal attire is required  
For you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs  
Removing before we start

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight  
And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

I'm sure you'll survive  
Just don't break the rules and play nice  
And I'm sure that we'll all get along  
We'll be the best of friends forever...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or this wonderful fan song made by mando


	26. what did i miss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so jeremy befor finishing the 20 night so he didnt get true night gaurd ship and fritz did but it being a 20 night he decided to never be a night gaurd again but that day in Freddy's mike who was very interested in the animatronics moved past guards and got a up close and personal look at the old animatronics before making a terrible discovery but then it all went black and next thing everyone sees mike whos face deep in a animatronics mouth for that was the bite of 87 he was presently damaged by this and never acted the same now he's sporadic and child like also he lost the ability to fear but it made him for a long time wonder why the animatronics did that and he strived to understand them more but we will find out more about him later In for now we're in 1989, where the marionette returns to the islands of fnaf world from Undertale, where he spent most of the Articles of Creation era as an ambassador. Nintendo has asked him to be Secretary of State under the new Constitution, and fredbear asks for net's help to stop Scott’s gaming plan, which fredbear believes gives scott too much control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/2JNRo7OipYc

[COMPANY]  
19\. ni- ni- 19...  
Ni- Ni- 19…

[BURNY]  
1989  
How does the jerk face orphan  
Creator decorated war vet  
Unite the dimensions through more death?  
Fight the other founding creators til he has to forfeit?  
Have it all, lose it all  
You ready for more yet?  
Treasury Secretary. Nintendo’s the Creator  
Ev’ry Youtubeian experiment sets a precedent  
Not so fast. Someone came along to resist him  
messed him up until we had a two-creator system  
You haven’t met him yet, you haven’t had the chance  
Cause he’s been kicking’ butt as the ambassador to undertale  
But someone’s gotta keep the youtubeian promise  
You simply must meet the marionette. NET!!

[COMPANY]  
The marionette’s coming home!  
The marionette’s coming home!  
The marionette’s coming home!  
The marionette’s coming home!  
The marionette’s coming home Lord he’s  
Been off in undertale for so long!  
Aaa-ooo!  
Aaa-ooo!

[NET]  
Undertale is following us to revolution  
There is no more status quo  
But the sun comes up and the world still spins

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[NET]  
I helped Toby fox draft a declaration  
Then I said, ‘I gotta go  
I gotta be in Fnaf world.’ Now the work at  
Home begins…

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[NET]  
So what’d I miss?  
What’d I miss?  
Fnaf world, my home sweet home, I wanna give you a kiss  
I’ve been in Undertale meeting lots of different ladies...  
I guess I basically missed the early eighties...  
I traveled the wide, wide world and came back to this…

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[NET]  
There’s a letter on my desk from the Creator  
Haven’t even put my bags down yet  
Ballora be a lamb, darling’, won’tcha open it?  
It says the Creator’s assembling a cabinet  
And that I am to be the Secretary of Story, great!  
And that I’m already Senate-approved...  
I just got home and now I’m headed up to Creator town

[ENSEMBLE]  
Heading’ to Creator town!  
Heading’ to Creator town!

[NET]  
Looking’ at the rolling fields  
I can’t believe that we are free  
Ready to face  
Whatever’s awaiting  
Me in c t. 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Believe that we are free  
Me in ct.

[NET]  
But who’s waiting’ for me when I step in the place?  
My friend ol Fredbear, red in the face

[NET]  
He grabs my arm and  
I respond  
0////0  
“What’s going’ on?” 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[FREDBEAR]  
Net! we are engaged in a battle for our dimension’s very soul  
Can you get us out of the mess we’re in?

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo!

[FREDBEAR]  
Scott cawthon’s new gaming plan is nothing more  
Than dimensional control  
I’ve been fighting for the bots alone  
Where have you been?!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Aaa-ooo! 

[NET]  
Uh...Undertale.

[FREDBEAR]  
-_-  
We have to win!

[NET]  
What’d I miss?  
What’d I miss?  
Headfirst into a political abyss!  
I have my first cabinet meeting today  
I guess I better think of something to say  
I’m already on my way  
Let’s get to the bottom of this… 

[ENSEMBLE]  
Wha? Wha? What’d I miss?  
I’ve come home to this?  
Headfirst, into the abyss!  
Chik-a-pow!  
On my way

What did I miss?  
Ahhh ah!

[NINTENDO]  
Marionette, welcome home

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Marionette? Scott cawthon

[NINTENDO AND ENSEMBLE]  
Marionette, welcome home

[COMPANY]  
Marionette, welcome home  
Sir, you’ve been off in Undertale for so long!

[NET]  
So what did I miss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
also friendly reminder burny is Michal and net is NOT Charlie  
Charlie is somewhere with her family having a happy life...for now


	27. X boxen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> befor we see net and scott argue burny gives us a breife intermison about the effort it takes to story write games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/-RMyNpYISVA

[BURNY]  
You ever see a painting by X boxen?  
Founding creators in a line, looking all noxin  
Patiently waiting to sign a declaration, to start a nation  
No sign of disagreement, not one toxin  
The reality is messier and richer, kids  
The reality is not a pretty picture, kids  
Every cabinet meeting is a full on rumble  
What you 'bout to see is no X boxen 

[ENSEMBLE]  
X boxen  
All humble  
One grumble  
X boxen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult to any creators


	28. cabinet battle 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net and Scott then engage in debate over the merits of Scott’s gameing plan during a Cabinet meeting. Nintendo pulls Scott aside, and tells him to figure out a compromise to win over Congress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dSYW61XQZeo&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=27&t=0s

[NINTENDO]  
Ladies and gentlemen, you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you’re here with us in Creator town City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting???

The issue on the table: Secretary Scott cawthon’s plan to assume state debt and establish a second game. Secretary Net, you have the floor, sir 

[NET]   
‘Life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness.’  
We fought for these ideals; we shouldn’t settle for less  
These are wise words, enterprising men quote ‘em  
Don’t act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote ‘em 

[NET/FREDBEAR]   
Oww 

[NET]   
But Scott cawthon forgets  
His plan would have the government assume dimensional debts  
Now, place your bets as to who that benefits:   
The very seat of government where Scott cawthon sits 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Not true!

[NET]  
Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it  
If the creators in debt—  
Why should the creations bear it? Uh! Our debts are paid, I’m afraid  
don’t tax the bots cuz we got it made in the shade  
in fnaf, we entertain the whole town  
we entertain. You just wanna move the body’s around  
This financial plan is an outrageous demand  
And it’s too many darn pages for any man to understand  
Stand with me in the land of the free  
And pray to God we never see Scott cawthon’s candidacy  
Look, when the rants taxed our tea, we got frisky  
Imagine what gon’ happen when you try to tax our whisky 

[NINTENDO]   
Thank you, Secretary Net. Secretary Scott cawthon, your response 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Net. That was a real nice declaration  
Welcome to the present, we’re running a real nation  
would you like to join us, or stay mellow  
Doin’ whatever the heck it is you do in Fnaf world?  
If we assume the debts, the union gets  
a new line of credit, a financial diuretic  
how do you not get it? If we’re aggressive and competitive  
the union gets a boost. You’d rather give it a sedative?  
A civics lesson from a slaver. Hey neighbor  
your debts are paid cuz you kill your own labor  
“We entertain the whole town. We entertain”  
Yeah, keep ranting  
we know how you’re really doing the entertaining  
and another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment  
Don’t lecture me about the war, you didn’t fight in it  
You think I’m frightened of you, man?  
We almost died in a trench  
While you were off getting on with the monsters  
Net, always hesitant with the Creator  
Reticent—there isn’t a plan he doesn’t jettison  
Fredbear, you’re mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine  
Darn, you’re in worse shape than the national debt is in  
Sittin’ there useless as two spits  
Hey, turn around, bend over, I’ll show you  
Where my shoe fits 

[NINTENDO]   
Excuse me?! Net, Fredbear, take a walk! Scott, take a walk! We’ll reconvene after a brief recess. Scott cawthon!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sir!

[NINTENDO]  
A word

[FREDBEAR]  
You don’t have the votes

[NET/FREDBEAR]  
You don’t have the votes

[NET]  
Aha-ha-ha ha!

[NET/FREDBEAR]  
You’re gonna need congressional approval and you don’t have the votes

[NET]  
Such a blunder sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder

[FREDBEAR]  
Why he even brings the thunder…

[NINTENDO]  
You wanna pull yourself together?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’m sorry, these animatronics are birds of a feather

[NINTENDO]  
Young man, I’m friends with animatronics, so watch your mouth

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
So we let Congress get held hostage by the bots?

[NINTENDO]  
You need the votes 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
No, we need bold strokes. We need this plan 

[NINTENDO]   
No, you need to convince more folks 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Fredbear won’t talk to me, that’s a nonstarter 

[NINTENDO]   
Winning was easy, young man. Governing’s harder

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
They’re being intransigent

[NINTENDO]  
You have to find a compromise

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
But they don’t have a plan, they just hate mine!

[NINTENDO]  
Convince them otherwise 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
what happens if I don’t get congressional approval?

[NINTENDO]  
I imagine they’ll call for your removal 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sir—

[NINTENDO]   
Figure it out, Scott cawthon. That’s an order from your commander

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	29. henrys calls (fnaf 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now we go further to pre fnaf 1,1993 so after scott and a continue scuffle with animatronics henry who is still keeping up with the Freddy business sees a lack of night guards (though still clueless as the bigger picture) so he decides to take the role himself and have recordings for other guards down the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARFMqcNxPEs

Night 1:

Henry - "Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?  
Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person… Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred… a missing person report will be filed within 90 days… or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached… and the carpets have been replaced!!!

WELLTHATSNOTIMPORYANTSOLETSMOVEON, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the wolfin body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit… Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area... So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh...

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Night 2:

Henry - "Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two! Uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...  
Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can’t find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

Night 3:

Henry - "Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don’t last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they d-d... Th-th-that’s not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.  
Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they’ll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"

Night 4:

Henry - Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.  
Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. **banging** It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you **clears throat** uh, when I did.

Uh, hey, do me a favor. **banging** Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? **banging** I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won’t be so bad. **bang bang** Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. **chime plays**.

You know...**deep moan** oh, no - **noises followed by a loud screech and static**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf  
but poor henry  
also fun fact that vid is what henry looks like  
HES A ROBOT!  
that's a story I plan to tell you another time  
lets just say his last name wasn't always Emily, or breakjaw


	30. henry interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henry try as he might couldn't get away from the animatronics and henry try as he might couldn't bring himself to hurt the animatronics he saw the animatronics as his children like Charlie and Sammy so the animatronics killed him   
though henry was content seeing a bright future that wasn't there
> 
> Scott receives word that henry has been killed in a seemingly pointless battle and throws himself into his work. (aka murder)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/MCGM2xzQ9gg

[Henry:]  
I may not live to see our glory

[Camille:]  
Scott, there's a letter for you from hurricane, Utah

[Henry:]  
But I will gladly join the fight

[Scott cawthon:]  
It's from Henry. I'll read it later

[Camille:]  
No, it's not

[Henry:]  
And when our children tell our story

[Scott cawthon:]  
Will you read it?

[Henry:]  
They'll tell the story of tonight 

[Camille:]  
"On Tuesday, the twenty-seventh, Lieutenant Colonel Henry Emily was killed in an accident with his animatronics it is not yet known why the animatronics where so hostile in the first place.  
He's buried there until someone can send for his remains.  
As you may know, animatronic owner Henry was engaged in recruiting three thousand animatronics for the first all-creation regiment.  
The surviving members of this regiment have been returned to their masters but the ones he created will now go to your ownership."

[Henry:]  
Tomorrow there'll be more of us…

[Camille:]   
Scott, are you ok?

[Scott cawthon:]  
…..  
_I have so much work to do…_  
....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
poor Scott Henry's dead  
he's not the only one heartbroken on henrys death and is gonna go evil because of it  
**wink wink**


	31. the room where it happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott discusses his plan with net and fredbear over a private dinner, which results in the Compromise of 1993, giving support to Scott's gameing plan and thus control of the animatronics (makeing them kill people) in exchange for cannondateing the of islands of fnaf world dimension to the animatronics so they have somewhere to live and so that Scott can make more fnaf games. Burny finds out that scott was the murderer and is envious of Scott's sway in the universe and wishes he had similar power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/WySzEXKUSZw

[BURNY]  
Ah, Mister Secretary 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Mister Burny, sir 

[BURNY]   
Didja hear the news about good old General Brakejaw?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
No…

[BURNY]  
You know fazbear hills?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Yeah 

[BURNY]   
they renamed it after him. The mercs of legacy is secure 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sure…

[BURNY]  
And all he had to do was die…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
That’s a lot less work 

[BURNY]   
we oughta give it a try 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Heh…

[BURNY]  
Now how’re you gonna get your game plan through?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I guess I’m gonna finely have to listen to you 

[BURNY]   
Really?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
“Exposition less. Encrypt more.”

[BURNY]  
Ha 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Do whatever it takes to get my plan on the gaming floor 

[BURNY]   
Now, the marionette and fredbear are merciless.

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Well, aint the cinal of the sinner 

[FREDBEAR]   
Scott cawthon!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’m sorry Burny, I’ve gotta go

[BURNY]  
But—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Decisions are happening over dinner

[BURNY]  
Two animatronics and a creator walk into a room

[BURNY AND ENSEMBLE]  
Diametrically opposed,   
foes

[BURNY]  
They emerge with a compromise, having opened doors that were

[BURNY AND ENSEMBLE]  
Previously closed

[ENSEMBLE]  
Bros

BURNY  
The creator emerges with unprecedented dimensional power  
A system he can shape however he wants  
The Animatronics emerge with a dimension's capital  
And here’s the pièce de résistance:

[BURNY]  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one really knows how the game is played  
The art of the trade  
How the marrow stew gets made  
We just assume that it happens  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens. 

[BURNY AND COMPANY]  
net claims—

[NET]  
cawthon was on Nintendo’s doorstep one day  
In distress ‘n disarray

[BURNY AND COMPANY]  
Net claims—

[NET]  
scott said—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’ve nowhere else to turn!

[NET]  
And basically begged me to join the fray 

[BURNY AND COMPANY]   
Net claims—

[NET]   
I approached Fredbear and said—  
“I know you hate ‘I’m, but let’s hear what he has to say.”

[BURNY AND COMPANY]  
Net claims—

[NET]   
Well, I arranged the meeting  
I arranged the menu, the venue, the seating 

[BURNY]   
But!  
No one else was in—

[BURNY AND COMPANY]   
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened 

[BURNY]   
No one else was in—

[BURNY AND COMPANY]   
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened 

[BURNY]   
No one really knows how the  
Parties get to yesssss  
The pieces that are sacrificed in  
Every game of chesssss  
We just assume that it happens  
But no one else is in  
The room where it happens. 

[BURNY AND COMPANY]  
Meanwhile—

[BURNY]   
Fredbear is grappling with the fact that not every issue can be settled by committee 

[COMPANY]   
meanwhile—

[BURNY]   
Congress is fighting over where to put the capital—

[COMPANY]  
KJGHRITUHITRHBIUTRJHBUTJHTR 

[BURNY]   
it isn’t pretty  
Then Net approaches with a dinner and invite  
And Fredbear responds with Animatronic insight: 

[FREDBEAR]   
Maybe we can solve one problem with another and win a victory for the animatronics, in other words—

[NET]   
Oh-ho!

[FREDBEAR]  
A quid pro quo 

[NET]   
I suppose 

[FREDBEAR]   
wouldn’t you like to cannondate your home?

[NET]  
Actually, I would 

[FREDBEAR]   
Well, I propose the Potomac 

[NET]   
and you’ll provide him his votes?

[FREDBEAR]  
Well, we’ll see how it goes 

[NET]   
let’s go 

[BURNY]   
No!

[COMPANY]  
—one else was in  
The room where it happened

[BURNY AND COMPANY]  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
No one else was in  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened  
The room where it happened

[BURNY]  
My God!

[BURNY AND COMPANY]  
In God we trust  
but we’ll never really know what got discussed  
Click-boom then it happened 

[BURNY]   
and no one else was in the room where it happened 

[COMPANY]   
Scott cawthon!

[BURNY]  
WHAT DID THEY SAY TO YOU TO GET YOU TO SELL YOUR DIMENTION DOWN THE RIVER?

[COMPANY]  
Scott cawthon!

[BURNY]  
Did Nintendo know about the dinner?  
Was there Creatorial pressure to deliver?

[COMPANY]  
Scott cawthon!

[BURNY]  
Or did you know, even then, it doesn’t matter  
where you put the dimensional Capital?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Cuz we’ll have the kids  
we’re in the same spot 

[BURNY]  
_finds out he’s the purple wolf_  
you got more than you gave….

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
And I wanted what I got  
when you got skin in the game, you stay in the game  
but you don’t get a win unless you play in the game  
Oh, you get love for it. You get hate for it  
you get nothing if you…

[SCOTT CAWTHON AND COMPANY]  
Wait for it, wait for it, and wait!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
God help and forgive me  
I wanna build  
Something that’s gonna  
Outlive me 

[SCOTT CAWTHON/NET/  
FREDBEAR/NINTENDO]   
what do you want, Burny?  
What do you want, Burny?

If you stand for nothing  
Burny, then what do you fall for?   
[COMPANY]  
What do you want, Burny?  
What do you want, Burny?

What do you want, Burny?  
What do you want?  
_attempts to stab him but burny runs away_

[BURNY]  
I  
Wanna be in  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I  
Wanna be in  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens

[BURNY]  
I

Wanna be  
In the room where it happens

I

I wanna be in the room…  
Oh  
Oh

I wanna be  
I wanna be

I’ve got to be  
I’ve got to be  
In that room  
In that big ol’ room [COMPANY]  
I wanna be in  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens

I wanna be in the room  
Where it happens  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
I wanna be in  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens

I wanna be in  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens  
The room where it happens.

[COMPANY]  
The art of the compromise—

[BURNY]  
**Hold your nose and close your eyes**

[COMPANY]   
We want our creators to save the day—

[BURNY]  
**But we don’t get a say in what they take away**

[COMPANY]   
We dream of a brand new start—

[BURNY]  
**But we dream in the dark for the most part**

[BURNY AND COMPANY]   
Dark as a tomb where it happens

[COMPANY]  
The room where it happens

the room where it happens

the room where it happens

the room where it happens  
the room where it happens

I wanna be in the room  
where it happens!  
Click-boom!

[BURNY]  
I’ve got to be in  
the room…

I’ve got to be...

I’ve got to be...

Oh, I’ve got to be in  
the room where it happens…  
I’ve got to be, I’ve gotta be, I’ve gotta be…  
In the ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

CLICK-BOOM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	32. five nights at freddys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so burny runs far away from fnaf and has a life with belladosia and now a breif intermison to talk about the emilys… THEY ARE DOING AWFUL! After henry died Sammy who was working at a art studio after strange circumstances a sink whole befell it and filled with ink people called it the ink whole there where no survivors linda, henrys wife distraught about losing her husband and her son died of hear break Charlie is now a orphan losing her dad, brother AND mom all in the same year her life suuuccckks so she is taking a apprentice ship as a theorist to better understand the world around her (because we all know her family dying in the same year is sketch) under the theorist grant tree im sure he wont try to do anything bad to Charlie BUT now we transition to mike shmit (first he comforts Charlie cause he was henrys apprentice he was close to her family) but then he takes the night shift at freddys wanting closer for what they did to him so he spends.... 5 nights at Freddy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l18A5BOTlzE

[ANIMATRONICS]  
We're waiting every night  
To finally roam and invite  
Newcomers to play with us  
For many years we've been all alone  
We're forced to be still and play  
The same songs we've known since that day  
An imposter took our life away  
Now we're stuck here to decay

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got

Five nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you wanna be?  
I just don't get it  
Why do you wanna stay  
Five nights at Freddy's?  
Is this where you wanna be?  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five nights at Freddy's?

We're really quite surprised  
We get to see you another night  
You should have looked for another job  
You should have said to this place goodbye  
It's like there's so much more  
Maybe you've been in this place before  
We remember a face like yours  
You seem acquainted with those doors

Please let us get in!  
Don't lock us away!  
We're not like what you're thinking  
We're poor little souls  
Who have lost all control  
And we're forced here to take that role  
We've been all alone  
Stuck in our little zone  
Since 1987  
Join us, be our friend  
Or just be stuck and defend  
After all you only got

Five nights at Freddy's  
Is this where you wanna be?  
I just don't get it  
Why do you wanna stay  
Five nights at Freddy's?  
Is this where you wanna be?  
I just don't get it  
Why do you want to stay  
Five nights at Freddy's?  
_and so the power goes out as Freddy starts plying his music leaving mike in the dark surrounded, towards his doom mike accepting his fate stretches hi arms out waiting for Freddy's embrace and then he hears Freddy's piercing scream as Freddy's arms push down on mikes shoulders bruising them but then its 6AM….he is free now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own fnaf or this wonderful song made by the living tombstone


	33. dear mayadosia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so mike is now friends with the animatronics because after finishing a 20 night the animatronics see you in a new light and you gain there respect he gave the animatronics a bath AND GOSH DARNIT IF THERES ONE THING HENRY BASHED INTO WHATS LEFT OF MIKES HEAD ITS THE PROPER WAY TO BAITH ANIMATRONICS Cause a clean animatronic is a happy animatronic but then mike got fired for tampering with animatronics and odor but mike had a new lease on life after that and decided to travel the world to study and care for animatronics (and grow out his hair while he's at it) so it leaves us with silence everything is claim and quite  
7 YEARS LATER  
scott is sad cause he has no family (though after some convincing from peggy who fun fact married dan but that's another story) he and Camille decided to try one more time to have a child some time later Scott’s kid Marcy (elizabeth afton) is born, while Burny has a daughter, mayodosia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKpJjdKcjeo&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=22

[Burny]  
Dear Mayodosia what to say to you  
You have my eyes  
You have your mother's name  
When you came into the world you cried and it broke my heart

I'm dedicating every day to you  
Domestic life was never quite my style  
When you smile, you knock me out I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

You will come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away  
Someday Someday  
Yeah you'll blow us all away  
Someday Someday 

[Scott cawthon]  
Oh, Marcy when you smile I am undone, my son  
Look at my sun  
Pride is not the word I'm looking for  
There is so much more inside me now

Oh, Marcy you outshine the morning sun, my sun  
When you smile, I fall apart and I thought I was so smart

My father wasn't around…

[Burny]  
My father wasn't around…

[Scott cawthon]  
I swear that 

[Both]  
I'll be around for you 

[Scott cawthon]  
**I'll do whatever it takes…**

[Burny]  
**I'll make a million mistakes…**

[Both]  
I'll make the world safe and sound for you

You'll come of age with our young nation  
We'll bleed and fight for you  
We'll make it right for you  
If we lay a strong enough foundation  
We'll pass it on to you  
We'll give the world to you and you'll blow us all away  
Someday Someday  
Yeah, you'll blow us all away  
Someday, someday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	34. tajari defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2005  
sadly things will begin to go downhill  
Burny switches political parties and defeats Camille’s father, satoshi tajari, in a race for his seat in the Senate, driving a DEEPER wedge between Burny and Scott. scott with rage to kill almost does befor camile intervines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/d2be-gzYKzE

2005  
[MARCY]  
Look! Grandpa’s in the paper!  
"War hero satoshi tajari in danger of losing senate to young upstart Michal afton?"  
Grandpa might lose his seat in the senate

[CAMILLE]  
I thought he was unopposed?

[MARCY]  
Not according to the paper he isn’t!

[CAMILLE]  
Go make sure the door is closed

[MARCY/CAMILLE]  
Further down, further down  
See Tjari has a challenger from Creator town, Creator town  
For senator  
Burny!

[CAMILLE]  
I gotta go I gotta find Scott

[MARCY]  
Let him know we’re on his side

[CAMILLE]  
No! He’ll consider this a personal slander  
I’ve gotta stop a homicide!

[MARCY]  
Oh!

[MARCY/CAMILLE]  
Look around, we should look around  
Let’s go and find your father down in Creator town, Creator town

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
BURNY! Since when are you a Democratic-Republican?

[BURNY]  
Since being one put me on the up and up again, hah

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
No one know who you are or what you do

[BURNY]  
They don’t need to know me, they don’t like you

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Excuse me?

[BURNY]  
All of Wall Street thinks you’re great  
You’ll always be adored by the things you create  
But animatronics think you’re the rascal who trades away the capital

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Wait-

[BURNY]  
The jerkface who muders the c-h-i-lderin!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I always considered you a friend…

[BURNY]  
I don’t see why that has to end  
A senate seat was up for grabs and I took it  
It’s not my fault people know you’re crooked

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
You’re gonna make a fool of me through my father in law?

[BURNY]  
There’s the kid who almost shot sega Lee in the jaw  
My god, your pride will be the death of us all  
Beware, it goeth before the fall!

**scott about to pull out a knife but then Camille burst through the door**

[CAMILLE]  
Scott, there you are

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille?

[CAMILLE]  
You forgot your papers  
Mister Burny, good sir, it’s been so long  
How are the Theodosias?

[BURNY]  
As a matter of fact, my wife has taken ill

[CAMILLE]  
I’m not surprised, what with the chill  
You’ll send her our regards

[BURNY]  
I will

[CAMILLE]  
And how’s your daughter?

[BURNY]  
She’s my pride and joy  
Fluent in French- and Latin!

[MARCY]  
So am I!

[BURNY]  
She’s the same age as your girl

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Yeah, one day she’ll run this dimension 

[CAMILLE]  
We must be going, Burny  
But send your girls our love

[BURNY]  
Nice to meet your “sun”

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
We’re not done, mister Burny, sir

[CAMILLE]  
Hon

[BURNY]  
If I were you I’d stick with her, sir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
And freindly reminder marcy is Elizabeth (afton not Hamilton)


	35. let it go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but now onto the moment after scott is furious as burny and is about to use his creator powers on him befor camile calms him down telling him to let it go Nintendo joins in and scott relents being sooth down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/FvgBzg1IntY

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
What in the heck was that?  
What in the heck are you doing downtown?  
Don't you know that Burny is going to run against your father to humiliate me and try to bring us down?  
I will not let our family be embarrassed like this  
I'll grab a pen and paper, let the whole world know  
You swing at my family you better not miss  
You better have another punch to throw

[CAMILLE]  
You could let it go  
Stay alive for me  
Let it go  
Live to fight another day  
People will always be critical  
They'll make the personal political  
They'll try to knock you off your pedestal, your pinnacle  
Let other people be cynical  
Let it go  
You're smiling because you know I'm right

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Ha!

[CAMILLE]  
And you know if the creator were here he would tell you the same thing

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
No, the creator's not here—

[NINTENDO]  
I HEARD ABOUT BURNY!  
You didn't kill him did you?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Were you here this whole time?

[NINTENDO]  
Let it go  
Stay alive for me

[NINTENDO/CAMILLE]  
Let it go

[CAMILLE]  
Let it slide right by

[NINTENDO]  
Let it slide right by

[CAMILLE]  
You don't have to bring a gun to a knife fight  
It's not a case of your money or your life, right?

[NINTENDO]  
You know you really oughta listen to your wife, right?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I know

[CAMILLE]  
So let it go

[BURNY]  
Talk less!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Burny!

[BURNY]  
Smile more!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Burny!

[BURNY]  
Don’t let ‘em know what’s going on or what’s it all for !

[ENSEMBLE]  
Burny!

[BURNY]  
Shake hands with him!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Burny!

[BURNY]  
Charm her!

[ENSEMBLE]  
Ladies and gentlemen welcome Senator Burny cawthon!

[CAMILLE]  
Ooooh

[NINTENDO]  
Let everybody know  
You can take a body blow  
Let everybody know  
You can learn to let it go

[CAMILLE]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky you are to be alive right now

[NINTENDO]  
Let everybody know  
You can take a body blow  
Let everybody know  
You can take a body blow  
Let everybody know  
You can take a body blow  
Let everybody know  
You can take a body blow

[CAMILLE]  
Look around, look around at how  
Lucky you are to be alive right now  
If somebody tries to lay you low

[CAMILLE/NINTENDO]  
Let it go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	36. cabinet battle 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In another cabinet meeting, net and Scott argue over whether the YouTube should assist Undertale in their revolution. Nintendo ultimately agrees with Scott’s argument for remaining neutral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/_jWVKYjy7E8

[NINTENDO]  
The issue on the table: Undertale is on the verge of war with rants, and do we provide aid and our troops to our Monster allies or do we stay out of it? Remember, my decision on this matter is not subject to congressional approval. The only person you have to convince is me. Marionette, you have the floor, sir 

[NET]   
when we were on death’s door, when we were needy  
we made a promise, we signed a treaty  
we needed money and guns and half a chance  
who provided those funds?

[FREDBEAR]  
Undertale

[NET]  
In return, they didn’t ask for land  
Only a promise that we’d lend a hand  
And stand with them if they fought against oppressors  
And revolution is messy but now is the time to stand  
Stand with our brothers as they fight against tyranny  
I know that scott cawthon is here and he  
Would rather not have this debate  
I’ll remind you that he is not Secretary of State  
He knows nothing of loyalty  
Smells like new money, dresses like fake royalty  
Desperate to rise above his station  
Everything he does betrays the ideals of our nation

[ENSEMBLE]  
Ooh!!

[NET]  
Hey, and if ya don’t know, now ya know, Mr. Creator 

[NINTENDO]   
Thank you, Secretary Net. Secretary scott, your response 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
You must be out of your GOSHDARN MIND if you think  
The Creator is gonna bring the nation to the brink  
Of meddling in the middle of a military mess  
A game of chess, where Undertale is Queen and Kingless  
We signed a treaty with a King whose head is now in a basket  
Would you like to take it out and ask it?  
“Should we honor our treaty, King mels head?”  
“Uh… do whatever you want, I’m super dead.”

[NINTENDO]  
Enough. Scott cawthon is right 

[NET]   
Mr. Creator—

[NINTENDO]   
we’re too fragile to start another fight 

[NET]   
But sir, do we not fight for freedom?

[NINTENDO]  
Sure, when the Monsters figure out who’s gonna lead ‘em 

[NET]   
the people are leading—

[NINTENDO]   
the people are rioting  
There’s a difference. Frankly, it’s a little disquieting you would let your ideals blind you to reality  
Scott cawthon 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sir 

[NINTENDO]   
Draft a statement of neutrality 

[NET]   
Did you forget Toby fox?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
What?

[NET]  
Have you an ounce of regret?  
You accumulate debt, you accumulate power  
Yet in their hour of need, you forget

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Toby fox’s a smart man, he’ll be fine  
And before he was your friend, he was mine  
If we try to fight in every revolution in the world, we never stop  
Where do we draw the line?

[NET]  
So quick-witted

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Alas, I admit it

[NET]  
I bet you were quite a lawyer

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
My defendants got acquitted

[NET]  
Yeah. Well, someone oughta remind you 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
What?

[NET]  
You’re nothing without Nintendo behind you!

[NINTENDO]  
Scott cawthon!

[NET]  
Daddy’s calling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
and that's how undertale happened  
but again another story for another time


	37. nintendo on your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting, Burny, net, and fredbear bemoan how nice it must be for Scott to always have Nintendo's support, and they seek a way to damage Scott’s image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/9014vq1lqXM

[BURNY]  
It must be nice, it must be nice to have  
Nintendo on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice to have  
Nintendo on your side

[NET]  
Every action has its equal, opposite reactions  
Thanks to Scott cawthon, our cabinet’s fractured into factions  
Try not to crack under the stress, we’re breaking down like fractions  
We smack each other in the press, and we don’t print retractions  
I get no satisfaction witnessing his fits of passion  
The way he primps and preens and dresses like the pits of fashion  
Our poorest citizens, our creations, live ration to ration  
As Wall Street robs ‘em blind in search of chips to cash in  
This jerk is asking’ for someone to bring him to task  
Somebody gimme some dirt on this vacuous mass so we can at last unmask him  
I’ll pull the trigger on him, someone load the gun and cock it  
While we were all watching, he got Nintendo in his pocket

[NET AND BURNY]  
It must be nice, it must be nice to have  
Nintendo on your side  
It must be nice, it must be nice to have  
Nintendo on your side

Look back at the Bill of Rights

[FREDBEAR]  
Which I wrote

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
The ink hasn’t dried  
It must be nice, it must be nice to have  
Nintendo on your side

[FREDBEAR]  
So he’s doubled the size of the government  
Wasn’t the trouble with much our previous government size?

[BURNY]  
Look in his eyes!

[NET]  
See how he lies

[FREDBEAR]  
Follow the scent of his enterprise

[NET]  
Centralizing national credit  
And making Youtubeian credit competitive

[FREDBEAR]  
If we don’t stop it we aid and abet it

[NET]  
I have to resign

[FREDBEAR]  
Somebody has to stand up for the south!

[BURNY]  
Somebody has to stand up to his mouth!

[NET]  
If there’s a fire you’re trying to douse

[FREDBEAR AND NET]  
You can’t put it out from inside the joint

[NET]  
I’m in the cabinet. I am complicit in  
Watching him grabbing’ at power and kissing' it  
If Nintendo isn’t gon’ listen  
to disciplined dissidents, this is the difference:   
This kid is out!

[FREDBEAR/BURNY/NET]  
OH!  
THIS CREATOR ISN’T SOMEBODY WE CHOSE  
OH!  
THIS CREATOR’S KEEPING US ALL ON OUR TOES  
OH!  
LET’S SHOW THESE CREATORS WHO THEY’RE UP AGAINST!  
OH!

[NET/FREDBEAR]  
ROBOTIC GAURDKILLIN’—

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]   
DEMOCRATIC-CREATIONS!

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY/ENSEMBLE]  
Oh!

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
LET’S FOLLOW THE MONEY AND SEE WHERE IT GOES 

[ENSEMBLE]   
OH!

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
BECAUSE EVERY SECOND THE TREASURY GROWS 

[ENSEMBLE]   
Oh!

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
IF WE FOLLOW THE MONEY AND SEE WHERE IT LEADS  
Get in the weeds, look for the seeds of  
Scott cawthon’s misdeeds 

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]   
it must be nice. It must be nice 

[FREDBEAR]   
Follow the money and see where it goes 

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]   
It must be nice. It must be nice 

[NET]   
the creator has no clothes 

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]   
we won’t be invisible. We won’t be denied  
Still  
it must be nice, it must be nice to have  
Nintendo on your side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	38. one last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nintendo tells Scott that the marionette has resigned from his position in government in order to run for president, and that Nintendo himself is stepping down. Scott is shocked, but Nintendo convinces him that it is the right thing to do, and they write a farewell address

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/pEqnXNsAFL8

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Mr. Creator, you asked to see me?

[NINTENDO]  
I know you’re busy 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
what do you need, sir? Sir?

[NINTENDO]  
I wanna give you a word of warning

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Sir, I don’t know what you heard  
But whatever it is, Net started it

[NINTENDO]  
The marionette resigned this morning

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
You’re kidding

[NINTENDO]  
I need a favor

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Whatever you say, sir, Net will pay for his behavior

[NINTENDO]  
Shh. Talk less

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’ll use the press  
I’ll write under a pseudonym, you’ll see what I can do to him—

[NINTENDO]  
I need you to draft an address

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Yes! He resigned. You can finally speak your mind—

[NINTENDO]   
No, he’s stepping down so he can run for Creator 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir 

[NINTENDO]   
I’m stepping down. I’m not running for Creator 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
I’m sorry, what?

[NINTENDO]  
One last time  
Relax, have a drink with me  
One last time  
Let’s take a break tonight  
And then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye  
To say goodbye  
You and I

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
No, sir, why?

[NINTENDO]  
I wanna talk about neutrality 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Sir, with Fandoms and Rants on the verge of war, is this the best time—

[NINTENDO]   
I want to warn against partisan fighting 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
But—

[NINTENDO]   
Pick up a pen, start writing  
I wanna talk about what I have learned  
The hard-won wisdom I have earned 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
As far as the people are concerned  
You have to serve, you could continue to serve—

[NINTENDO]   
No! One last time  
The people will hear from me  
One last time  
And if we get this right  
We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say  
Goodbye  
You and I—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Mr. Creator, they will say you’re weak 

[NINTENDO]   
No, they will see we’re strong 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Your position is so unique 

[NINTENDO]   
So I’ll use it to move them along 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Why do you have to say goodbye?

[NINTENDO]  
If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on  
It outlives me when I’m gone  
Like the scripture says:  
“Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree  
And no one shall make them afraid.”  
They’ll be safe in the nation we’ve made  
I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree  
A moment alone in the shade  
At home in this nation we’ve made  
One last time 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
One last time 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me

[SCOTT CAWTHON] [NINTENDO]  
The hope  
That my country will  
View them with indulgence;  
And that  
After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal  
The faults of incompetent abilities will be  
Consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest  
I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws  
Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust  
Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers.   
[NINTENDO]  
One last time 

_dies_

[ALL WOMEN]   
Nintendo sakurai’s going home!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Teach ‘em how to say goodbye 

[COMPANY]   
Nintendo’s going home…  
Nintendo’s going home…  
Nintendo’s going home…  
Nintendo’s going home…

[GHOST NINTENDO]  
YOU AND I!

[COMPANY]  
NINTENDO’S GOING HOME!

[GHOST NINTENDO]  
Going home

[COMPANY]  
NINTENDO’S GOING HOME!

[GHOST NINTENDO]  
HISTORY HAS ITS EYES ON YOU

[GHOST NINTENDO]  
We’re gonna teach ‘em how to  
Say goodbye!  
Teach ‘em how to  
Say goodbye!  
To say goodbye!  
Say goodbye!  
One last time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	39. what comes next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in Ranttrum, King Scapegoat (now fully scapegoat) receives news about Nintendo's step down from leadership and the election of matpat. The king exits merrily, ready for youtubeia fall under mats' leadership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/kkG-KT_Comw

[SCAPEGOAT]  
They say  
Nintendo’s yielding his power and stepping away  
‘Zat true?  
I wasn’t aware that was something a person could do  
I’m perplexed  
Are they gonna keep on replacing whoever’s in charge?  
If so, who’s next?  
There’s nobody else in their country who looms quite as large…

**A rant whispers in Scapegoat’s ear**

Mat pat?!  
I know him  
that can’t be  
that’s that little guy who spoke to me  
All those years ago  
what was it, eighty-five?  
That poor man, they’re gonna eat him alive!  
New games rise  
fanbases fall  
Next to Nintendo, they all look small  
All alone  
Watch them run  
they will tear each other into pieces  
Jesus Christ, this will be fun!

Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da  
Da da da dat dat da ya daaaaa!

“President Mat pat”  
GOOD LUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton


	40. the mat pat administration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and this is where scotts life goes downhill  
Matpat and Scott have a huge altercation and effectively destroy the FNAF Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/gud0UjSTrng

[BURNY]  
How does the hot-headed, short-tempered  
Protean creator of the Coast Guard  
Founder of the Theorist Post  
Ardently abuse his cab’net post  
Destroy his reputation?  
Welcome folks, to

[BURNY/COMPANY]  
**The Matpat administration!**

[BURNY]  
Marionette’s the runner-up, which makes him the vice president

[NET]  
Nintendo can’t help you now, no more mister nice president

[BURNY]  
Matpat fires Scott cawthon  
Calling him the “creole jerkface” in his taunts

[NET]  
wait what?

[BURNY]  
Scott cawthon publishes his response

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
An open letter to the fat  
Arrogant  
Anti-charismatic  
National embarrassment  
Known as President Matpat

[BURNY]  
snap

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The man's irrational, he claims that I'm in league  
With murder in some vast, international intrigue  
dog, please  
You wouldn't know what I'm doin'  
You're always goin' berserk  
But you never show up to work  
Give my regards to Stephanie  
Next time you write about my lack of moral compass  
At least I'm doin' my job up in this rumpus

[COMPANY]  
Oh!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The line is behind me  
I crossed it again  
Well, the President lost it again  
Aww, such a rough life  
Better run to ya' wife  
Yo, the boss is in Boston again  
Lemme ask you a question: Who sits  
At your desk when you're in Massachusetts?  
They were calling you a hack back in '76  
And you haven't done anything new since!  
You're a nuisance!  
With no sense!  
You will die of irrelevance!  
Go ahead: You can call me the Devil  
You aspire to my level  
You aspire to malevolence!  
Say hi to the marionettes!  
And the spies all around me  
Maybe they can confirm  
I don't care if I kill my career with this letter  
I'm confining you to one term  
You dirty mother—!

[Scott cawthon drops a thick tome of paper on the floor. The Company explodes.]

[BURNY, spoken]  
He's outta control!

[FREDBEAR, spoken]  
No! It's fine. He’s out of power, he holds no office, and he just destroyed the only other significant member of his party-

[NET, spoken]  
He’s a host unto himself. As long as he can hold a pen, he’s a threat. Let’s let him know what we know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
And I also dont mean to insult mat pat in this chapter that's basicly insulting mat pat   
Hes just not good with fnaf theories


	41. we know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Net, fredbear and Burny think they have discovered a scandal capable of destroying Scott but scott laughs it off showing he did worse but makeing it so they cant reveal the truth but burny cast doubt onto scott about the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/tBj2GL_12R4

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Mr. Vice President  
Mr. Fredbear  
Senator Burny  
what is this?

[NET]  
We have the check stubs. From separate accounts…

[FREDBEAR]  
Almost a thousand dollars, paid in different amounts…

[BURNY]  
To a Mr.fox way back in  
nineteen ninety-one 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
is that what you have? Are you done?

[FREDBEAR]  
You are uniquely situated by virtue of your position—

[NET]  
Though ‘virtue’ is not a word I’d apply to this situation—

[FREDBEAR]  
To seek financial gain, to stray from your sacred mission—

[NET]  
And the evidence suggests you’ve engaged in speculation—

[BURNY]  
A creator doing their own creation—

[NET/FREDBEAR]  
I can almost see the headline, your career is done

[BURNY]  
I hope you saved some money for your daughter and sons

[BURNY/NET/FREDBEAR]  
Ya best g'wan run back where ya come from!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Ha! You don’t even know what you’re asking me to confess 

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]   
Confess 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
you have nothing. I don’t have to tell you anything at all  
Unless

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Unless

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
If I can prove that I broke a bigger the law  
Do you promise not to tell another soul what you saw?

[BURNY]  
No one else was in the room where it happened 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
is that a yes?

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Um, yes

[BURNY]  
“Dear Sir, I hope this letter finds you in good health  
And in a prosperous enough position to put wealth  
In the pockets of people like me: down on their will  
You see, it was my kid who you decided to—”

[NET]  
WIIIILLLLL?—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I murdered them  
Exturderd them to dead and when I had me in a corner  
That’s when fox extorted me  
For a sordid fee  
I paid him quarterly  
I may have mortally wounded my prospects  
But my papers are orderly!  
As you can see I kept a record of every check in my creation  
History. Check it again against your list n’ see consistency  
I never killed a soul that wasn’t mine  
You sent the dogs after my scent, that’s fine  
Yes, I have reasons for shame  
But I have not committed murder and sullied my good name  
As you can see I have done nothing to provoke legal action  
Are my answers to your satisfaction?

[NET]  
My God 

[FREDBEAR]   
Gentlemen, let’s go 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
So?

[NET AND FREDBEAR]  
The people won't know what we know 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]   
Burny!  
How do I know you won’t use this against me  
the next time we go toe to toe?

[BURNY]   
Scott, rumors only grow. And we both  
know what we know…know….know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	42. take a break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as a wise man once said doubt comes in and he has a hunger to make more games to gain more universal power he wants to kill more kids but he also wants to be a good person hes conflicted While Scott is working at home, Camille reminds him of Marcy’s fifth birthday. Marcy presents Scott with a short rap she composed, amazing his father. Angelica advises Scott to continue his goals and make sure it works out. Later, Camille and Angelica try to persuade Scott to accompany them on vacation for the summer, but Scott refuses, saying that he has to work on his plan for fnaf, staying in creator town while the family goes upstate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/itKtosLoGk4

[CAMILLE]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Good! Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Sept huit neuf—

Sept huit neuf—  
[MARCY]  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept huit neuf

Sept huit neuf—

Sept huit neuf—

[CAMILLE AND MARCY]  
One two three four five six seven eight nine!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
My dearest, Angelica  
“Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow  
Creeps in this petty pace from day to day”  
I trust you’ll understand the reference to  
Another gaming tragedy without my having to name the play  
They think me ET, and ambition is my folly  
I’m a polymath, a pain in the mass, a massive pain  
Fredbear is Bushnell, net’s Dabney  
And Birnam Wood is atari on its way to to make more games

[SCOTT CAWTHON/ANGELICA]  
And there you are, an ocean away  
Do you have to live an ocean away?  
Thoughts of you subside  
then I get another letter  
I cannot put the notion away…

[CAMILLE]  
Take a break

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I am on my way

[CAMILLE]  
There’s a little surprise before supper  
And it cannot wait

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’ll be there in just a minute, save my plate

[CAMILLE]  
scott cawthon—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Okay, okay—

[CAMILLE]  
Your daughter is five years old today  
she Has something she’d like to say  
she’s been practicing all day  
Marcy, take it away—

[MARCY]  
Daddy, daddy, look—  
My name is Marcy  
I am a poet  
I wrote this poem just  
To show it  
And I just turned five  
You can write rhymes  
But you can’t write mine

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
What!

[MARCY]  
I practice French  
And play piano with my mother

[SCOTT]  
Uh-huh!

[MARCY]  
I am the sister of two older brothers

[SCOTT]  
Okay!

[MARCY]  
My daddy’s trying to start another game  
Un deux trois quatre CINQ! 

[SCOTT]  
Bravo!

[CAMILLE]  
Take a break

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Hey, our kid is pretty great

[CAMILLE]  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let’s go upstate

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille, I’ve got so much on my plate

[CAMILLE]  
We can all go stay with my father  
There’s a lake I know…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I know

[CAMILLE]  
In a nearby park

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’d love to go

[CAMILLE]  
You and I can go when the night gets dark…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I will try to get away 

[ANGELICA]  
My dearest scott  
You must get through to marionette  
Sit down with him and compromise  
Don’t stop ‘til you agree  
Your favorite older sister  
Angelica, reminds you  
There’s someone in your corner all the way across the sea

In a letter I received from you two weeks ago  
I noticed a comma in the middle of a phrase  
It changed the meaning. Did you intend this?  
One stroke and you’ve consumed my waking days  
It says: 

[SCOTT CAWTHON/ANGELICA]  
“My dearest Angelica” 

[ANGELICA]  
with a comma after “dearest.” You’ve written 

[SCOTT CAWTHON AND ANGELICA]  
“My dearest, Angelica.”

[ANGELICA]  
Anyway, all this to say  
I’m coming home this summer  
At my sister’s invitation  
I’ll be there with your family  
If you make your way upstate  
I know you’re very busy  
I know your work’s important  
But I’m crossing the ocean and I just can’t wait 

[SCOTT CAWTHON AND ANGELICA]  
You won’t be an ocean away  
You will only be a moment away…

[CAMILLE]  
Scott, come downstairs. Angelica’s arriving today!

_happy 9 tail noises_

[CAMILLE]  
Angelica!

[ANGELICA]  
Camille!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The tajari sisters!

[ANGELICA]  
SCOTT!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Hi 

[ANGELICA]  
it’s good to see your face 

[CAMILLE]  
Angelica, tell this man Mathew Patrick spends the summer with his family 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Angelica, tell my wife Mathew Patrick! Doesn’t have a real job anyway 

[ANGELICA]  
…you’re not joining us? Wait 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’m afraid I cannot join you upstate…

[ANGELICA]  
scott, I came all this way

[CAMILLE]  
She came all this way—

[ANGELICA]  
All this way—

[CAMILLE AND ANGELICA]  
Take a break

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
You know I have to get my game through Congress

[CAMILLE AND ANGELICA]  
Run away with us for the summer  
Let’s go upstate

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I lose my job if I don’t get my game through Congress

[CAMILLE AND ANGELICA]  
We can all go stay with our father

[CAMILLE]  
There’s a lake I know  
In a nearby park  
You and I can go  
Take a break and get away—  
Let’s go upstate  
Where we can stay  
Look around, look around  
At how lucky we are to be alive right now—  
We can go—  
When the night gets dark  
Take a break. 

[ANGELICA]  
I know I’ll miss your face—  
Screw your courage to the sticking place—  
Camille’s right—  
Take a break  
Run away with us for the summer—  
Let’s go upstate  
We can all go stay with our father  
If you take your time—  
You will make your mark  
Close your eyes and dream—  
When the night gets dark  
Take a break.

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I have to get my game through Congress  
I can’t stop until I get this game through Congress  
_worried violin noises_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
And to remind you marcy is Elizabeth afton


	43. ranticane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still hungering for murder, Scott writes openly revealing his identity as the purple man while he also builds animatronics to kill kids, even if this hurts someone close to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/zqaMM8ifSQk

[SCOTT]  
In the eye of a ranticane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky

When I was seventeen a ranticane  
Destroyed my town  
I didn’t drown  
I couldn’t seem to die

I wrote my way out  
Wrote everything down far as I could see  
I wrote my way out  
I looked up and the town had its eyes on me

They passed a plate around  
Total strangers  
Moved to kindness by my story  
Raised enough for me to book passage on a  
Ship that was New York bound…

I wrote my way out of heck  
I wrote my way to revolution  
I was louder than the crack in the bell  
I wrote Camille love letters until she fell  
I wrote about The Constitution and defended it well  
And in the face of ignorance and resistance  
I wrote financial systems into existence  
And when my prayers to God were met with indifference  
I picked up a pen, I wrote my own deliverance

In the eye of a ranticane  
There is quiet  
For just a moment  
A yellow sky

I was twelve when my mother died  
She was holding me  
We were sick and she was holding me  
I couldn’t seem to die

[SCOTT]   
The friend who would tell me not to do it is in the ground  
The enemies I have won't have anything on me now  
I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory

[HENRY]  
Or you could let it go  
Or you could let it go  
Or you could let it go  
Or you could let it go

[BURNY]   
Wait for it, wait for it   
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it 

[COMPANY]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it

[SCOTT]  
This is the eye of a ranticane this is the only way I can protect my legacy

[COMPANY (EXCEPT SCOTT)]  
Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it, wait…

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The sister location

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	44. the sister location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> scott wants people to know now so he can do something about it   
if he falls now he can still climb up but if people where to find out later he would probably never recover  
so he publishes a public admission about his murders, everyone finds out and turns on him and angelica scolds scott disappointed he'd do this knowing what is bound to happen next in which scott finaly realizes how much he messed up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/G4wfiBE0mfs

[FULL COMPANY]  
The Sister location 

[NET/FREDBEAR/ANGELICA]   
Have you read this?

[BURNY/NET/FREDBEAR]   
Scott cawthon had a murder career  
and he wrote it down right there 

[FREDBEAR]   
Highlights!

[SCOTT CAWTHON/NET]   
“The charge against me  
is a connection with one  
fox pirate!  
For purposes of  
Improper speculation  
My real crime is an  
murderous connection to missing children with creator consent 

[BURNY]  
My real crime is an  
murderous connection to missing children with creator consent

[FREDBEAR/BURNY/NET]  
MAN!

[SCOTT CAWTHON/NET/FREDBEAR]   
“I had frequent Killings of them  
Most of them at my own joint.”

[BURNY]  
At his own joint!

[FREDBEAR]  
At his own joint!

[DEEP VOICE]   
man!

[SCOTT CAWTHON/NET]   
“Mrs.cawthon with our children being absent  
on a visit to her father.”

[FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
No…

[COMPANY]  
Boooo!

[FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Have you read this?

[NET]  
Well, he’s never gon’ be Creator king now

[FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Never gon’ be Creator king now

[NET]  
Well, he’s never gon’ be Creator king now

[FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Never gon’ be Creator king now

[NET]  
He’s never gon’ be Creator king now

[FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Never gon’ be Creator king now

[NET]  
That’s one less thing to worry about

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
That’s one less thing to worry about!

[ANGELICA]  
I came as soon as I heard 

[NET]   
what?!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Angelica—

[COMPANY]   
All the way from London?!  
man

[ANGELICA]  
Scott cawthon  
Congratulations  
You have invented a new kind of stupid  
A 'damage you can never undo' kind of stupid  
An 'open all the cages in the zoo' kind of stupid  
'Truly, you didn't think this through?' kind of stupid  
Let's review:  
You took a rumor a few, maybe two, people knew and debuted it by sharing an murders of which no one has accused you  
I begged you to take a break, you refused to  
So scared of what your enemies will do to you  
You're the only enemy you ever seem to lose to  
You know why marionette can do what he wants?  
He doesn't dignify school-yard taunts with a response!  
So yeah, congratulations!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Angelica

[ANGELICA]  
You've redefined your legacy  
Congratulations

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
It was an act of creator sacrifice!

[ANGELICA]  
Sacrifice?  
I languished in a loveless marriage in aftown  
I lived only to read your letters  
I look at you and think 'God, what have we done with our lives and what did it get us?'  
That doesn't wipe the tears or the years away  
But I'm back in the city and I'm here to stay  
And you know what I'm here to do?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Angelica

[ANGELICA]  
I'm not here for you  
I know my sister like I know my own mind  
You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind  
And a million years ago she said to me 'this one's mine'  
So I stood by  
Do you know why?  
I LOVE MY SISTER MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS LIFE  
I WILL CHOOSE HER HAPPINESS OVER MINE EVERY TIME  
CAMILLE!!!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille

[ANGELICA]  
Is the best thing in our lives  
So never lose sight of the fact that you have been blessed with the best wife  
Congratulations  
For the rest of your life  
Every sacrifice you make is for my sister  
Give her the best life  
Put what we had aside!  
I’m standing at her side  
You could never be satisfied  
God, I hope you’re satisfied!

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Well, he’s never gon’ be Creator king now  
Well, he’s never gon’ be Creator king now  
Well, he’s never gon’ be Creator king now  
That’s one less thing to worry about. 

[ENSEMBLE MEN]  
Never gon’ be Creator king now  
Never gon’ be Creator king now  
Never gon’ be Creator king now  
that’s one less thing to worry about.

[NET/FREDBEAR]  
Hey!  
At least he was honest with her one day

[NET/FREDBEAR, SCOTT CAWTHON, ENSEMBLE WOMEN, & ENSEMBLE MEN]  
Hey! (Well he’s never gon’ be Creator king now)  
At least he was honest with her one day (Well he’s never gon’ be Creator king now)  
Hey!  
At least I was honest with her one day..  
Well he’s never gon’ be Creator king now  
Well he’s never gon’ be Creator king now  
Hey! (Well he’s never gon’ be Creator king now)  
At least he was honest with her one day (Well he’s never gon’ be Creator king now)  
Hey!  
At least he was honest with her one day  
That’s one less thing to worry about

[FULL COMPANY]  
That’s one less thing to worry about!  
The sister location

[NET/FREDBEAR/BURNY]  
Have you seen this?  
You ever see somebody ruin their own life?

[COMPANY (EXCEPT SCOTT CAWTHON/CAMILLE)]  
His poor wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	45. burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In despondence, Camile tearfully burns their correspondence, destroying Scotts chance at being redeemed by "future historians" and keeping the world from knowing how she reacted by "erasing herself from the narrative"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/a0k0FJrY4a8

CAMILLE:   
I saved every letter you wrote me  
From the moment I read them I knew you were mine  
You said you were mine  
I thought you were mine  
Do you know what Angelica said when we saw your first letter arrive?  
She said be careful with that one love, he will do what it takes to survive  
You and your words flooded my senses  
Your sentences left me defenseless,  
You built me palaces of paragraphs,  
You built cathedrals.  
I’m re reading the letters you wrote me  
I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line  
For some kind of sign   
And when you were mine  
The world seemed to burn, burn.  
You published the letters she wrote you.  
You told the whole world how you brought world in your head.  
In clearing your name you have ruined our lives.  
Do you know Angelica said when she read what you’d done?  
She said you’ve married Icarus; he has flown to close to the sun.  
You and your words, obsessed with your legacy,   
your sentences border on senseless,   
And you are paranoid at every paragraph how they perceive you  
you, you, you!  
I’m erasing myself from the narrative….  
When future historians wonder how Camille reacted   
when you broke her heart.  
You have torn it all apart  
I’m watching it burn,   
Watching it burn.  
The world has no right to my heart.  
The world has no place in our bed.  
They don’t get to know what I said.  
I’m burning the memories,   
burning the letters that might have redeemed you  
you forfeit all rights to my heart!  
You forfeit the place in our bed!  
You’ll sleep in your office instead!  
With only memories of when YOU WERE MIIIIINE!  
I hope that you burn……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	46. blow  us all away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so it goes stagnet but scott goes cold turkey on murder and lives far from camile only seeing eliza/marcy now and then and people freely beat up scott on the street but now 2007 Marcy really wants to see the animatronic known as baby despite scotts demand not to, she sneaks off to see her and... well at this point the song blows us all away would play but I honestly don't think it fits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO INSTED I MADE THIS VID THAT DOES FIT  
hopefully  
https://youtu.be/jXLorqxtnxY

https://youtu.be/jXLorqxtnxY  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
and marcy is Elizabeth afton


	47. stay alive (reprise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcy is taken to a doctor, who is unable to save her. Scott and Camile separately arrive not long before Marcy dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thFXSNSO9xQ&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=42

[ENSEMBLE WOMEN]  
Stay alive…  
Stay alive… 

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
WHERE IS SHE!

[DOCTOR]  
Mr. Scott cawthon, come in. They brought her in a half an hour ago. She lost a lot of blood on the way over  
(Stay alive...)

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
IS SHE ALIVE?

[DOCTOR]  
Yes. But you have to understand  
She lost a lot of her body even part of her soul

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
CAN I SEE HER PLEASE?

[DOCTOR]  
I’m doing everything I can, but the wound was  
Already infected when he arrived—

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Marcy

[MARCY]  
Pa  
I didn’t do exactly as you said, Pa  
I went there anyway

[SCOTT CAWTHON & MARCY]  
I know, I know. Shh  
I know, I know (I)  
Shh. I know you did  
Everything just right  
Shh (Even before we got to ten—)  
I know, I know (I went there anyway)  
I know, I know (I went there anyway)  
I know  
Save your strength and  
Stay alive…

[ENSEMBLE MEN]  
Stay alive...

[CAMILLE]  
No!

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Camille

[CAMILLE & ENSEMBLE MEN]  
IS SHE BREATHING? IS SHE GOING TO SURVIVE THIS? (Stay alive...)

[CAMILLE]  
WHO DID THIS, SCOTT, DID YOU KNOW?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
….no….

[MARCY]  
Mom, I’m so sorry for forgetting what you taught me

[CAMILLE]  
My sun—

[MARCY]  
We played piano

[CAMILLE]  
I taught you piano

[MARCY]  
You would put your hands on mine

[CAMILLE]  
You changed the melody every time

[MARCY]  
Ha. I would always change the line…

[CAMILLE]  
Shh. I know, I know

[MARCY]  
I would always change the line….

[CAMILLE]  
I know, I know

[CAMILLE & MARCY]  
Un deux trois quatre (Un deux trois quatre)  
Cinq six sept huit neuf (Cinq six sept huit neuf)  
Good  
Un deux trois quatre  
Cinq six sept  
(Un deux trois…)  
Huit neuf  
Sept huit neuf—  
Sept huit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	48. its quiet uptown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hes so distraught over her death after it he vowed never to kill another child again In the aftermath of Marcy’s death, Scott move uptown. Scott asks for Camile's forgiveness, which he eventually receives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bMAoOGnw9qQ&list=PLV78EPlNCZ5B1vHkRicCAdpbDqZ1DpLgM&index=43

There are moments that the words don’t reach  
there is suffering too terrible to name.  
You hold your child as tight as you can,   
And push away the unimaginable.  
All the moments when you’re in so deep  
It feels easier to just swim down, 

Chorus:   
The cawthons’s move uptown,   
And try to live with the unimaginable.

Scott cawthon:  
I spend hours in the garden  
I walked alone to the store.  
And it’s quiet uptown.   
Heh  
I never liked the quiet before.  
I take the creations to church on Sunday,  
The sign of the cross on the door.   
And I pray,  
That never used to happen before.

Chorus:   
If you see him in the street,  
Walking by himself,  
Talking to himself have pity. 

Scott cawthon:   
Marcy you would like it uptown,  
It’s quiet uptown.

Chorus:  
He is working through the unimaginable.

Chorus (male):   
His hair has gone grape.  
He passes every day,  
They say he walks the length of the city. 

Scott cawthon:   
You knock me out  
I fall apart

Chorus:   
Can you imagine?

Scott cawthon:   
Look at where we are.   
Look at where we started.   
I know I don’t deserve you Camille,   
But hear me out. That would be enough.   
If I could spare her life. If I could trade her life for mine  
She’d be standing here right now,  
And you would smile,   
And that would be enough.   
I don’t pretend to know,   
The challenges we’re facing.   
I know there’s no replacing what we’ve lost, and you need time.   
But I’m not afraid, I know who I married. Just let me stay here by your side. That would be enough.

Chorus:   
If you see him in the street,   
Walking by her side,  
Talking by her side? Have pity. 

Scott cawthon: Camille do you like it uptown?  
It’s quiet uptown.

Chorus:   
He is trying to do the unimaginable.  
See them walking through the park, long after dark. Taking in the sights of the city.

Scott cawthon:  
Look around, look around Camille.

Chorus:   
They are trying to do the unimaginable.

Angelica:   
There are moments that the words don’t reach.   
There’s a grace too powerful to name. We push away what we can never understand.   
We push away the unimaginable.   
They are standing in the garden, Scott by Camille’s side.  
She takes his hand

Camille:  
It’s quiet uptown.

Chorus:   
Forgiveness  
Can you imagine?  
Forgiveness.  
Can you imagine?  
If you see him in the street, walking by her side, talking by her side   
Have pity. They are going through the unimaginable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	49. best of wives and best of woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before scott can fully let go he wakes up in the middle of the night and plans to destroy the remainig animatronics, Camile asks Scott to come back to bed, but he says he has to leave before lovingly complimenting her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/hfmvDjPa2TU

[CAMILLE]  
scott, come back to sleep

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I have an early meeting out of town

[CAMILLE]  
It’s still dark outside

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I know. I just need to write something down

[CAMILLE]  
Why do you write like you’re running out of time?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Shhh

[CAMILLE]  
Come back to bed. That would be enough

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
I’ll be back before you know I’m gone

[CAMILLE]  
Come back to sleep

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
This meeting’s at dawn

[CAMILLE]  
Well, I’m going back to sleep

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
Hey. Best of wives and best of women

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


	50. ever your's scott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/IpNxVey2pXk

_later that morning everything is at piece birds are singing flowers are blooming and a newly made corpse is inside a spring suit as camille wakes up noticing scotts not there as a letter is on the table_

[CAMILLE]  
"My very dear Camille, this letter will not be delivered to you unless I shall first have terminated my earthly career to begin a happy immortality. I'd need not tell you of the pangs I feel from the idea of quitting you and exposing you to the anguish which I know you would feel. Nor could I dwell on the topic lest it should unman me. Fly to the bosom of your God and be comforted. With my last idea; I shall cherish the sweet hope of meeting you in a better world. Adieu best of wives and best of women. Ever yours, Scott Cawthon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
and next chapter we will see what happened earlier that night


	51. die in a fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/AibtyCAhyQE

_that night_  
I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way  
I've lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?  
I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV  
If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see

I hope you die in a fire!  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart  
Hope you'll get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire

It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly?  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die  
Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance  
I won't leave you alone

I hope you die in a fire!  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart  
Hope you'll get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
I hope you die in a fire!  
Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart  
Hope you'll get shot and expire  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!  
I hope you die in a fire!  
**as all the animatronics are destroyed there ghost are freed while scott is un faised he sees the ghost of Brendon heart broken, fearful and irrational he hides in the springlock suit hopeing they go away**  
_and the springlocks set off_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton  
...and that's when I showed up


	52. siramay spends five nights at freddys 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and that's where I show up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/bodsAqwm_Xk

siramay: and that's where I showed up  
_in the drakos dimension, villains vill, year: ????_  
I am siramay the showgun dragon king of villains I travel to other dimensions to befriend villains,and I gotta say I love my life I got all I would want, sure some people wanna kill me and therants can be rude (scapegoat: I heard that) shut up, but overall life is great....but   
_we fade in on siramay talking to slender wolf (aka sal ender ;)_  
I DON'T DO HORROR GAMES!!!  
look i have a simple job I go to worlds and befriend villains but horror villain's 9/10 want to kill me first ask questions never that's where you come in you go to those worlds and add them to your pasta land

slender: creepy pasta but I understand but I cant do this world...... its complicated...

siramay: well then ill just destroy it then and there if that's the case **lifts up a magical hand**

slender: NO! look I know someone from this world whos going trough something... and you help villain's right? so you gotta go

**angry siramay noises**

slender: look your a powerful being, I promise you. if you go to this world, you'll get something that will make you be thankful you ever came

siramay: ? go on

slender: i cant say but when you go to the world and find out

siramay: UUGGGGHHHH.... how dare you use my curiosity of wanting happiness against me... fine... BUT IT BETTER BE WORTH IT!

slender: oh you wont regret it. ok so its simple you sit in this office, check the cameras and survive till 6:am good luck

siramay: yeah.... how bad can it be...

**siramay spends five nights at freddys**

[SIRAMAY]  
I just picked up a new job  
But I'm hoping it ain't hard  
After all it's the night shift  
I'll be working the graveyard  
Urban legends aside, I think I'll be fine  
There's no way these things are alive  
It's just a robot with nothing inside, RIGHT!?  
Not like I'm fighting to survive  
What was that noise? Bonnie is gone  
Honestly, my skin is starting to crawl  
Something is coming, they're walking the halls  
And now that my power is starting to fall  
I'm sick of seeing all these sinister faces  
Why am I working for minimum wage?  
If I could be killed, they should give me a raise  
Why did they hire me? This is insane!

[ANIMATRONICS]  
Enjoy your five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Just get to 6 and you'll be fine

[SIRAMAY]  
What's with all these accidents happening?  
And we're still in business? That is baffling  
All these cameras had better be accurate  
I can't imagine if they get their hands on me  
Got a long past full of tragedy  
What was the Bite of '87 actually?  
Why does it seem like every darn event at Freddy's  
Is no less than a massive catastrophe?  
You don't need to reiterate the gravity  
Of making sure I don't run out of batteries  
Or they might reconfigure my anatomy  
Adding me to the MECHANICAL FAMILY!!!

[ANIMATRONICS]  
Enjoy your five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Just get to 6 and you'll be fine

[SIRAMAY]  
Ok, 6 AM, rolling around any second now, come on  
Let's do this, come on baby, I'm ready, For yah!  
Let's go, 6 AM, don't got all night  
Tick tock, tick tock!  
Everybody just, uh, stay in your designated places  
No need to come into the back office IDWEHIUFWAL!

I smell a foul odor!  
I think it's getting closer  
I'm having hallucinations  
How much longer till the night is over?  
Maybe the place is haunted  
And all they want is closure  
But I really don't give a man  
I just wanna clock out and knock back a cold one  
But Chica's tweaking out!  
Now Foxy's peeking out!  
Freddy is creeping around  
I'm losing my power just keeping him out  
Look at this article! Reading it now  
Learning more info that's creeping me out  
5 AM, I'm going steady…  
NOW I'M POOED, IT'S GOLDEN FREDDY!

[ANIMATRONICS]  
Enjoy your five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Just get to 6 and you'll be fine  
Enjoy your five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get hurt on the job  
We cannot cover your loss  
Just get to 6 and you'll be fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf but I ow SIRAMAY   
siramay: and im glad to be here I upgraded from narrator dragon to character dragon
> 
> [SIRAMAY]  
passing out  
Is it over?
> 
> [SLENDER]  
no now you gotta do fnaf 2
> 
> [SIRAMAY]  
UUGGGGHHH


	53. siramay spends five nights at freddys 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SIRAMAY]  
passing out  
Is it over?
> 
> [SLENDER]  
no now you gotta do fnaf 2
> 
> [SIRAMAY]  
UUGGGGHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/vDKGRuo0DFQ

[SIRAMAY]  
_passing out_  
Is it over?

[SLENDER]  
no now you gotta do fnaf 2

[SIRAMAY]  
UUGGGGHHH

[Freddy]  
Hi kids! Do you like violence?  
Want me to grab a spare bear suit and stuff you inside it?  
Got an appetite, grab a couple slices  
Mom and Dad lied when they told you I was lifeless  
What's this? Someone in the main office?  
Hanging out after hours? How obnoxious  
Watching us on his monitor, preposterous  
Time to wake the others, now we'll show him who the boss is  
Call me Freddy, I'm the teddy with a temper  
When I see a face like yours, I remember  
Make it through the night and I'll bet they'll give you tenure  
Then you can be part of Freddy's family forever  
Most of us got a major upgrade  
So I hope you don't hate staying up late  
If you're scared, give your resume an update  
'Cause unless you quit, you'll still be making minimum wage!

[TOY FREDDY]  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
We're your friends, we'll show you why

[FREDDY]  
Beware Mangle, she'll leave your brains scrambled  
You could say she's got a couple wires tangled  
she likes surprising you from a higher angle  
Keep an eye above ya, 'cause it's where he likes to dangle  
We got a brand new Freddy, Chica, Bonnie  
You can bring balloons, boy, time to throw the party  
Put your mask on, 'cause now the fun is starting  
Don't keep it on long, it ain't fooling Foxy  
Check the vents that we'll be crawling out the bottom of  
If you got doors, now you oughta lock 'em up  
Whoops, I forgot, you don't even got 'em  
Keep the music playing, or we're gonna have a problem  
But don't relax once you have us distracted  
We move around as sporadic as mechanical rack heads  
We think on our own, no strings attached  
If you don't believe that, ask the Marionette!  
**but now we pause**  
**As the clock reaches 6 am when the marionette pounces on siramay but no longer in the curse and is sensible**

[NET]  
Huh what happened?

[SIRAMAY]  
Aahhhhhhh! die you foul metal monster!!

[NET]  
WAIT WAIT WAIT IM NOT GONNA KILL YOU _anymore_

[SIRAMAY]  
that's just what youd want me to!  
wait a minute   
murder robots don't talk?

[NET]  
yes so caim down! you.....you....

[SIRAMAY]  
all powerful dragon from another dimension! :D

[NET]  
right... if your all powerful then why are you doing all this

[SIRAMAY]  
fate of the universe and dimensional laws and all that I cant use my powers now or ill break the world order and we'd all explode!  
well its a bit more complicated then that but yeah...

[NET]  
This is crazy....but... you just might be what we need to free us of this mess

[SIRAMAY]  
and that mess is?

[NET]  
REEVEENNGGEEE

[SIRAMAY]  
…

[NET]  
don't worry its on a child killer

[SIRAMAY]  
oh why didn't you say so go on

[NET]  
well it all started somewere in the 80s everything was happy and calm and chill but then tragedy struck as a wolf in purple we call THE PURPLE WOLF came

[SIRAMAY]  
convenient naming

[NET]  
I know right so he murdered children and I being a powerful leader brought them back TO LIFE and now there animatronics you know and love

[SIRAMAY]  
so you turned children to animatronics... kinda cool

[NET]  
YOU BET so   
night guard will you except this deal and help avenge a generation of animatronics so we can live in peace

[SIRAMAY]  
what will I get

[NET]  
a free animatronic and you wont die

[SIRAMAY]  
DEAL

[NET]  
ok but were still gonna try to scare you

[SIRAMAY]  
WHAT WHY

[NET]  
sorry creators orders

[SIRAMAY]  
ugh im gonna kill whoever made this game...who made this game?

[NET]  
scott

[SIRAMAY]  
good to know you may continue

[NET]  
Did you listen to the vision you saw?  
As the clock keeps ticking, we'll be giving you more  
Do you remember the original four?  
(freddy: Take a look at us now, 'cause our condition is poor)

[ANIMATRONICS]  
We were left to decay  
In this dark, troubled place  
Too late to run away  
(Just don't run out of double As)

[TOY FREDDY]  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
Just don't listen to the phone guy

[Phone Guy]  
Hello? Hello?  
Wow, you made it this far  
Honestly, didn't think you'd really ever get far  
Ha-ha, don't worry, you got nothing to fear  
This is just the beginning of a thrilling career  
Now, the animatronics are known to bug out

[SIRAMAY]  
Isn't that enough reason to get the heck out?!  
Listen up, guy, this gig ain't for me

[Freddy]  
But we're having such fun and we'd hate you to leave  
You might mistake us for hostile monstrosities  
But accidents will happen when you got a lot of teeth  
If you got a birthday, let us make it bright  
It's so exciting when a party stops by for a bite  
We wait all night for the day to begin  
With a special surprise that we save for the end  
If you don't already know how we like to make friends  
Then we'll show you now and you're gonna fit right in

[TOY FREDDY]  
When I come to life, you got no place to hide  
Keep an eye on the time and a light by your side  
You can try, if you'd like to survive five more nights  
Stick around, don't be shy  
We're your friends, we'll show you why  
Join us and die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or this jt machinima song


	54. siramay spends 5 nights at freddys 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so siramay goes to the far future of 2037 to defeat scottrap once and for all along with other things like befriending animatronics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JHOPLuTUMMU

net: ok so heres the plan ill set up the mini games to weeken spring trap and fox will help you with the phantoms   
siramay: wait so what do I do  
net: surive till 6 am against that **points at sleeping spring trap**  
siramay: **GAGS** okokok this is fine... what time is it?  
net: 11:59  
_as siramay looks at springtrap as it turns to 12:00 am_

[SPRINGTRAP]  
HA-HA-HA-HA!  
It's time, my friends  
To rise, again!

Your first night on the job  
Not sure you wanna punch in  
Because once you're on the clock  
You know I'm up to something  
I'm sure you heard disturbing rumors  
How things in the night go bumpin'  
30 years have passed and it's amazing  
That I STILL CONTINUE TO FUNCTION  
Those first five nights were such a bore  
Just wait for what I've got in store  
Nowhere to hide, can't shut the doors  
Am I machine or SOMETHING MORE?!  
There must be more to my rotten core!  
Than a walking talking robotic corpse!  
Better check the time, that's what the clock is for  
You never should've picked this job, of course  
Look at the bright side, you will not get bored  
You're the next victim that I'm coming for  
It won't cost your job, but it'll cost you more  
Tomorrow they'll wipe your guts off the floor

[PHANTOM ANIMATRONIC]  
You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside  
Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover your loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

[SPRINGTRAP]  
Fazbear's Fright, it's the horror attraction  
All systems go and I'm ready for action  
This is our brand new show  
And you're sitting in the front row  
Five nights never went by so slow  
POWER CORE IS ACTIVATED  
IT'S POTENT EVIL THAT YOU'VE AWAKENED  
EVERY SIN I'VE COMMITTED REFLECTS IN MY DEATH  
LEFT TO DECAY, CAN YOU SMELL ME YET?  
Take great care of the air supply  
Beware nightmares, they come to life  
Don't let your cameras go offline, dude  
You'd better find me before I find you  
You'll wish you were never hired  
It's a long shift, but you won't get tired  
After tonight, you just might retire  
Then try to find a simple 9-5 or  
Anything that's not an overnight survivor  
Last thing on your mind is getting fired  
Ashes to ashes, dust to dust  
You're gonna burn with the rest of us

**and so spring trap captures siramay and ties him up**

[PHANTOM ANIMATRONICS]  
You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside  
Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover your loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

**and so then net shows up holding a guitar battling spring trap and his ax**

[SPRINGTRAP]  
Six o'clock is right around the bend  
Five Nights at Freddy's coming to an end  
Let's reminisce all the time that we spent  
Why would you quit when you can relive it again and again?

[SIRAMAY]  
ARRGGHH!!  
Is this job even worth a man!?  
After tonight, I might not work again!  
It's a brand new gig, I gotta learn again  
Springtrap? Who's that? Never heard of him!  
Tell me: what the heck is a Purple wolf?  
I'm dripping sweat, turn up the OOF  
I hate this place, we should burn it, man  
Or maybe a raise? Cuz I think I've earned it, man!

[Springtrap]  
You didn't know what you were getting into  
You're never alone because I'm in here with you  
Your audio having an issue  
I'm a killing machine, now I'm coming to get you

HAHHAHAHAA net you fool you don’t even know what you’re fighting for!

[NET]  
I don’t care! IM FIGHTING you for killing the children and separating them from there family’s

[SPRINGTRAP]  
But what about your family? Your father?

[NET]  
YOU TOOK THEM AWAY LIKE EVERYONE ELSE

[SPRINGTRAP]  
No net I AM YOUR FATHER

[NET]  
NO THAT CANT BE TRUE!   
THAT’S IMPOSIBLE!!!

[SPRINGTRAP]  
SEARCH YOUR FEELINGS YOU KNOW IT BE TRUE!

[NET]  
NOOOOO  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

[SIRAMAY]  
Well at least it cant be any worse…

[SPRINGTRAP]  
HAHAHAHAHHAH

[SIRAMAY]  
Why are you laughing?

[SCOTT CAWTHON]  
The situation is as bad as can be  
Don't ask my name, 'cuz you know that it's me

[SIRAMAY]  
SCOTT!  
**and with all the pent up rage of 15 nights of scares siramay rips off the restraints **

[PHANTOM ANIMATRONICS]  
You spent so many nights, but here's another five  
You'll come to realize evil doesn't die  
I know you're frightened by the thought of what's inside  
Hiding behind my lifeless eyes  
Enjoy these five long nights  
Kick back and grab a slice  
If you get killed on the job  
We will not cover your loss  
So while you're here, try not to die

_ and so me and net defeated scott and he went in Tartarus max prison for 555 YEARS! though in the fnaf verse that be 5 days but still! net was happy an I had a new animatronic friend and all was good...but we still had one more problem_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or this jt machinima song and I mean no insult by calling scott William afton


	55. siramay spends 5 nights at freddys 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> siramay spends 5 nights at Freddy's 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://youtu.be/ehh9i7ZImYY

And so, I had another wonderful day in my grand infinitely tall tower no more fnaf just chilling ahhhh

[FOX]  
But what about the fnaf 4-

[SIRAMAY]  
Nope! Those are fake there’s no fnaf 4 or scary animatronics nope and there’s no 

[NET]  
**teleports in siramay’s face**  
SIRAMAY I NEED YOUR HELP

[SIRAMAY]  
Sigh……. shhhiigghh…. SHIIIIIGGGG

[NET]  
Ar-

[FOX]  
No no give him a minute

[SIRAMAY]  
UUUUUGGGGGHHHH  
So whats the prob?

**transition to fnaf**

[NET]  
**shows of golden Freddy**  
this is fredbear well golden Freddy as most know

[SIRAMAY]  
The golden angel bear

[NET]  
He’s paralyzed from the jaw down but if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t be here now, I want to help him but in order to do that we have to go to the past and set him free….

[SIRAMAY]  
And why am I here?

[NET]  
I can’t go there alone...it’s too painful, it’s always the same  
but the way you handled Scott you can help me with... them

siramay: nononono that was only out of rage I can’t handle more bots

[NET]  
please! if not for me.... for Murmurs fredboo...

[SIRAMAY]  
did you just say fredboo?

[NET]  
0//0  
NO

[SIRAMAY]  
hahhaha ok but you gotta do something for me after

[NET]  
You gonna tell me?

[SIRAMAY]  
Nope but let’s just say I gotta neat new idea

And so, me and net journey to the past and thus is the beginning of fnaf 4

1983  
5 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
What did he do this time?  
He locked you in your room again.  
Don't be scared. I am here with you.

[SIRAMAY]  
Huh?  
_ looks at self _  
Huh??  
HUH!  
IM A PUPPY!  
OH MY GOD IM SO PRECIOUS I HAVENT BEEN PUPPY SINCE man thousands of years…. cool  
Now what about you?

[NET?]  
I’m here

[SIRAMAY]  
Well let’s see…  
Yellow-white fur with a brown tuft at the top  
Blueish eyes  
Overall wolfin appearance  
And a black shirt with whiteish gray stripes  
**presses both hands on nets face**  
THE JURY HAS SETTLED  
YOU ARE ADORABLE!  
This your room? It’s nice  
OOOUU PLUSHIES!

[NET?]  
These are my friends.

[SIRAMAY]  
Why is fox missing a head?

[NET]  
…neeerrr

[SIRAMAY]  
Never mind, ou!  
You got yourself a fredbear plush! Even as a child you woved him eh net?

[NET?]  
Brendon

[SIRAMAY]  
huh

[BRENDON]  
My true names Brendon…  
And we’re locked in here! Again  
**begins crying**

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh Brendon…  
There there its all going to be ok…  
** pats back**

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
Tomorrow is another day.

4 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
You know he is hiding again  
He won't stop until you find him.  
Over there.

[SIRAMAY]  
At least the doors unlocked right?

[BRENDON]  
I have a bad feeling about this

[SIRAMAY]  
Me to but when you travel to so many dimensions where people try to kill yah it becomes an underling feeling

[BRENDON]  
Then why where you terrified that the animatronics would kill you

[SIRAMAY]  
I said underlying I never said consistently underlying  
Daw this your family? So cute you gotta mom _wonder where she is_ your papa Scott and your brother burny

[BRENDON]  
Burny? My brother’s name is Ian

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh yeah well, he calls himself that in the future

[BRENDON]  
**angry realization noises**

[SIRAMAY]  
So anyway, this all very- DAHHH

[IAN]  
**in a foxy mask**  
SKRREEEEEEEE

[BRENDON]  
**breaks down crying**

[SIRAMAY]  
hey that’s not nice!

[IAN]  
Who are you?

[SIRAMAY]  
I am SIRAMAY and I’m Brendon’s good friend and I’m not gonna let you bully him anymore!

[IAN]  
**PUNTS HIM AWAY**

[SIRAMAY]  
OOF!

[BRENDON]  
**cry’s**

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
Tomorrow is another day…

3 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY

[SIRAMAY]  
Man, ians a jerk but don’t worry bro I got your back

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
He left without you.  
He knows that you hate it here  
You are right beside the exit. If you run, you can make it.   
Hurry run towards the exit. 

[SIRAMAY]  
Yeah get up Brendon I know we can do it! Let’s go

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave.

[SIRAMAY]  
Ok I went the wrong way  
Wait what you see?

[BRENDON]  
I don’t wanna talk about it….  
[SIRAMAY]  
Ok I get it I got trauma I don’t wanna share either- DAH

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!

[SIRAMAY]  
HOLEY SPRING LOCK SUIT  
RUN FOR YOUR LIIIIFFFFEEEEE

[BRENDON]  
SCREEAAMMM

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong. 

[SIRAMAY]  
BRENDON WHATS WRONG GO

[BRENDON]  
……  
_remembering when Scott got into an incident with spring locks_  
**breaks down crying**

[SCOTT]  
Brendon! What are you doing here?  
Was Ian bullying you again?  
Sigh ** picks him up and comforts him**  
Its ok ill take you home, ill try talking to him about it to

**[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
Tomorrow is another day**

2 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
He hates you  
You have to get up.  
You can get out this time, but you have to hurry. 

[SIRAMAY]  
Yeah let’s go Brendon don’t worry ill protect you!

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
NO! Don't you remember what you saw? The exit is the other way! Hurry and leave.

[SIRAMAY]  
I went the wrong way again heh  
…  
Hey where out this time nice!

[CHILD]  
Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie.  
My Daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger.   
He is a finger trap, he says

[SIRAMAY]  
Where’s Brendon’s plush?   
Well   
HE’S HERE  
HE’S THEIR  
HE’S EVERYWHERE!  
WHO YOU GONNA CALL?  
PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR!

[RED HAIR GIRL]  
You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night.  
And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone.  
Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!

[BRENDON]  
**begins to cry again**

[SIRAMAY]  
HEY!  
That’s not nice!  
Rjhfsjarfhj you know! Something bad is gonna happen to you one day and no one will care  
And you know what I’ll do laugh! LAUGH  
Let’s go Brendon  
**grabs Brendon and leaves death staring the girl till shes out of sight**

[BRENDON]  
Don’t you think you were to harsh?

[SIRAMAY]  
I’m the king of villains I’ve done worse

[BRENDON]  
…thank you

[SIRAMAY]  
Daw no prob!

[MIKE]  
Aren't you the kid who always hides under the table and cries?  
Hahaha! No one else is scared, why are you? Stop being such a baby!

[SIRAMAY]  
man, you start out as a jerk....  
he can fix that  
**leaves**

[MIKE]  
!?  
What does that mean!?

[BRENDON]  
**following siramay**  
What does that mean!?

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh, you know…. let’s just say he gives an animatronic a piece of his mind  
_literally_

[A BOY WITH A BALLON]  
Are you going to the party? Everyone is going to the party  
Oh wait! You have to go! It's YOUR birthday! Haha!

[SIRAMAY]  
**awkward laughing** hehe  
Please don’t make my friend uncomfortable  
…..  
Wait It’s gonna be your birthday neat!  
Man, if I knew I would have got you a present!  
I guess you’ll have to settle with me saving fredbear 

[BRENDON]  
If we succeed…

[A KID WITH TOYS]  
Why are you crying? Don't you like my toy collection?

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh no it’s not that it’s just my friends been bullied so he’s sad  
You know child trauma and al that  
…  
Hey where home!  
Well your home

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
Be careful

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh reindeer

**Fredbear and Friends 1983**

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh its 1983! Nice  
…  
I have a bad feeling about this

[IAN]  
SKREEE

[BRENDON]  
**breaks down crying**

[SCOTT]  
IAN!  
GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!

[IAN]  
Ugh  
**leaves**  
I’m so sorry son I don’t know whats gotten over him…oh!  
And who are you?

[SIRAMAY]  
I am SIRAMAY!  
Brendon’s friend! But I think we already know eachother

[SCOTT]  
It seems we do…in that case I’ll allow you to stay for the week! Afterall Brendon party won’t be one he forgets  
**leaves**

[BRENDON]  
**still crying**  
What was that?

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh, just an agreement between creators…  
Aw rest up buddy you’ll need all your strength  
After all

[PSYCHIC FRIEND FREDBEAR]  
Tomorrow is another day

1 DAY UNTIL THE PARTY

[BRENDON]  
Please let me out.

[SIRAMAY]  
I can’t believe they locked us in here THOSE MONSTERS

[BRENDON]  
PLEASE!

[SIRAMAY]  
Now Brendon calm down I’m sure when Scott finds out he’ll let us out and…  
**sees objects floating at Brendon’s will**  
Well I’ll be

[BRENDON]  
...please let me out...

[SIRAMAY]  
Brendon do you see this  
You really are the son of a creator…

[BRENDON]  
**breaks down crying**  
This is why he hates me

[SIRAMAY]  
Huh?

[BRENDON]  
Ian dosent have any powers…  
Meanwhile I have all of them…I know dad dosent mean it, but he hangs out with me a lot more because of it

[SIRAMAY]  
So, Ian’s jealous?

[BRENDON]  
I hate this

[SIRAMAY]  
What! No no Brendon your amazing and its not your fault Ian takes his issues out on you  
Brendon you are a strong and amazing person and don’t let burny or anyone else tell you otherwise

[BRENDON]  
**hugs siramay**

[SIRAMAY]  
There there…it will all work out in the end  
It always does…

0 DAYS UNTIL THE PARTY

_It opens with a scene of the crying child, surrounded by 4 older kids wearing masks of the original 4 animatronics._

[JEREMY]  
"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" 

[IAN]  
"It's hilarious. Why don't we help him get a closer look! He will love it!"

[BRENDON]  
"No, please!".

[IAN]  
"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" 

_The four older children lift the crying child up and carry his flailing body throughout the restaurant, as he cries_

[BRENDON]  
"No, I don't want to go!".

[IAN]  
"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"

[SIRAMAY]  
HAY LEAVE HIM ALONE!  
**gets punted again**  
SOMEONE HELP

_The kids approach what appears to be Fredbear and Spring bonnie singing on stage, _

[BURNY]  
"Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss! ON THREE! One.... two....." 

_They lift the crying child up into Fredbear's singing mouth, laughing all the while, until Fredbear bites down and crushes the child's skull and upper torso. The older kids stop laughing_

[SCOTT]  
runs up  
BRENDON NOOOOOOOOO!!

_and the screen fades to black.  
and siramay fades in on the fnaf 4 room as he sees Brendon crying_

[BRENDON]  
crying as his tear stains turn into the marionette’s purple streaks  
ITS ALL MY FAULT!

[NET]  
Things haven't been the same since my birthday  
We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day...

[SIRAMAY]  
Home alone in this awful darkness  
I don't even know where my dad or mom is  
Never been a fan of animatronics  
Can I get a grown-up to check in my closet?  
Just heard a noise, I don't know where it went  
To the right or left, is it under my bed?  
This must be a joke, and it's all in my head  
But what if I'm in heck and I'm already dead?  
Calm down, take it slow  
Check the halls, listen close  
Shut the door, better keep it closed  
What's behind it? I don't wanna know  
Fazbear's Pizza, thought it was gone  
Freddy and his friends are far from done  
Did you hear that? Now here they all come  
Five long nights and I'm only on one

[NIGHTMARE FREDDY]  
Welcome home, girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night, we come to life  
Come closer, we don't bite

[SIRAMAY]  
I don't believe that for one second  
Gonna keep my distance and I'll be pleasant  
If you wanna be my friend, then prove it  
I got a flashlight and I know how to use it  
That's right, step back from me!  
I'll snap at you if you snap at me  
And then I'll flash you when you try attacking me  
I hope that I don't run out of batteries!  
Oh my god, I'm on my own!  
Left alone, and I'm not that old  
Wish there was a lock on the door  
Where am I now? This is not my home  
Oddly enough, feels like I'm not alone  
Whoa, sorry guys, but you got to go  
My mom and dad are not comfortable  
With robots watching me when I'm all alone

[NIGHMARE FOXY]  
Welcome home, girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night, we come to life  
Come closer, we don't bite

[NET]  
Things haven't been the same since my birthday  
We went to Fazbear's, that was the worst day  
I'm crying out now, somebody help me  
Cuz when I open up my eyes they surround me  
Why did it have to be me?  
Nobody else believes me  
Will nothing here give me peace?  
Maybe death will set me free

[SIRAMAY]  
NO!  
**Turns into animatronic version of himself to fight back against the nightmares**  
I'm not giving up easy  
Ain't gonna let a cupcake eat me  
You're not real, I call your bluff  
(WAH!) That scare was real enough  
Even when they're not in business  
I'm number one on Fredbear's hit list  
Time for the nightmares to go away!

[NIGHTMARE]  
NOBODY TOLD YOU? WE'RE HERE TO STAY  
_and so siramay is sounded and overpowered by nightmare as net is witnessing it, he finally gains the courage to step up against the nightmares using his powers he transforms into a true form… nightmarion and with his power siramay and him fight back and beat the nightmares_  
Welcome home, girls and boys  
Time to play with brand new toys  
Nightmares lurk inside your mind  
Now no place is safe to hide  
You have nowhere to run  
So why not join the fun?  
At night, we come to life  
Come closer, we don't bite

6 AM

[SIRAMAY]  
SHIGH….  
NET WE DID IT!

[NET]  
Yeah…WE DID!

[SIRAMAY]  
Now what?  
_now one final flashback_

[???]  
Can you hear me?  
I don't know if you can hear me.  
I'm sorry

[SCOTT]  
You're broken.  
We are still your friends.   
Do you still believe that?  
I'm still here.  
I will put you back together

[SIRAMAY]  
The road to death was always paved with good intentions

BACK AT FNAF WORLD

[FREDBEAR]  
NET NET NET WAAAKKKEE UPPPPPPP  
**shaking net and siramay like noodles with magic**

[BOTH]  
DAH

[SIRAMAY]  
Well ill be a real standing golden angel bear

[NET]  
FREDBEAR  
**runs up and hugs him**  
You’re ok!

[FREDBEAR]  
you did it net you saved me...

[NET]  
Just like I promised…  
your beautiful...

[FREDBEAR]  
you're not so bad yourself...

[SIRAMAY]  
**shipping them in the background**  
daw…

[FREDBEAR]  
oh! hey siramay  
remember how you said you didn't think I could fly?  
_as fredbear spread his angel wings he burst into the sky soaring free_

[SIRAMAY]  
WOAH! AMAZING

[NET]  
He is, isn’t he?

[SIRAMAY]  
Now…  
**puts arm around shoulder**  
About my end of the bargain

[NET]  
What is it?

[SIRAMAY]  
Well all this scary robot stuff gave me a great idea!  
What if I combine the story of a musical  
With the characters of games I love!  
I call it A MUSICAL PARODY  
And I want YOU to be the star of my first one

[NET]  
You know that dosent sound bad  
You got yourself a deal My friend

[SIRAMAY]  
Oh you won’t regret it! I can see it now  
This is the beginning of something big   
People are gonna look back on this moment and smile  
FOR THIS IS THE BEGINNING OF A GRAND STORY YOU WON’T FORGET!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own fnaf or this jt machinima song and I mean no insult by calling scott William afton  
and maybe brendon an ian to BUT  
TO BE CONTIUED ON THE NEXT SEGMENT OF THE GRAND FNAF STORY  
FNAF WORLD: THE FOXY FOUR: THE BATTLE FOR FNAF WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own Hamilton or fnaf and I in no mean insult scott by calling him William afton


End file.
